<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Go To My Head by jericks3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482883">You Go To My Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3'>jericks3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s AU, Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Mechanics, Phone Sex, Pinup Models</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff recognizes one of the customers that comes into Bjorgman's Garage on a hot summer's day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If I Knew You Were Comin' I'd Have Baked A Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is rated T for now.... though I doubt that I'll be able to keep it there!</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!!! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>                The radio was telling him it was the hottest day of the year so far, and Kristoff believed it. There was nothing he could do to keep cool, save sip his beer that had become tepid long ago, and hope that a breeze would filter its way through the garage.</p><p>                His work uniform certainly wasn’t helping any. Coveralls and heavy boots were definitely not something you wanted to wear when it was a hundred and two degrees outside. He’d pushed the long-sleeved top half off, and it hung limp from his waist, but the white t-shirt he had donned that morning still felt oppressively warm. He had sweat through the fabric a while ago.</p><p>                Sven’s head popped up from its position by his boot, and his tongue lolled out as he panted.</p><p>                “Yeah I know buddy. We’ll head home early today, don’t worry.”</p><p>                They could hear a car pull up to the garage, and Sven clambered up on his paws to hurry out and greet the customer.</p><p>                Kristoff was less inclined to run and see who was coming than his dog. It was probably just somebody using the short drive to turn around.</p><p>                Except there was a funny knocking noise coming from the engine. He could hear it clear as day.</p><p>                He groaned at the idea of having to get underneath the hood of a hot car, but he rose to his feet regardless. The engine cut out and a door shut.</p><p>                “Oh my! Hello there! Aren’t you such a pretty doggy! And so friendly! Oh!” The voice of a woman could be heard.</p><p>                Kristoff came to the edge of the garage to see a red-haired lady in a wide brimmed hat, stylish sunglasses, and what was clearly supposed to be a bathing suit cover up (though it wasn’t covering much). And Sven had his paws up on her shoulders and he was licking her face.</p><p>                “Sven!” Kristoff shouted, surprised by his dog’s behavior. “Get down!”</p><p>                Sven obeyed quickly, but his big tail was still wagging feverishly.</p><p>                “Sorry about that, ma’am.”</p><p>                “Oh, don’t worry!” The woman gave a laugh. “Believe me I’ve had much worse slobbering all over me than this sweetheart. I mean some men, am I right? But you’re just precious, aren’t you, Sven? Aren’t you, you sweet boy!”</p><p>                For some reason the joke made his cheeks warm.</p><p>                He had never been the type of man to ‘slobber’ over women. His mother had raised him to be respectful and considerate… but he could see why she would have had that problem in the past.</p><p>                She was absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>                The type of gorgeous that made his heartrate pick up just a touch, and she had <em>the most</em> shapely legs he’d maybe ever seen. And he could see an awful lot of them.</p><p>                And yet there was something about her that was <em>familiar</em>.</p><p>                Did he know her from school? Nope, that wasn’t it. Maybe she went to his mother’s church? Not likely in a bathing suit like that.</p><p>                He would be damned if he couldn’t remember where he’d seen her before, because he knew he had.</p><p>                Kristoff realized he had been staring at her, though she’d been too preoccupied with Sven to notice.</p><p>                So much for not being the type to drool.</p><p>                “Can I help you?” He asked.</p><p>                “Oh, yes please! I was just on my way out of town to the lake when my car started to make this funny noise. I haven’t driven it in an age, so that’s my own fault for just taking it out for a whirl without any preparation. I’m awfully lucky your shop is here at the end of the street.”</p><p>                It was only then that she stopped petting Sven to look up at him.</p><p>                He thought he saw her pause, but maybe it was just his imagination.</p><p>                “Pull your car in and pop the hood.” He jerked his head towards the garage, unintentionally gruff in his attempt to not seem smitten by her appearance.</p><p>                “Sure thing!” She replied, giving Sven one last pat before she jumped back into her car.</p><p>                She drove in carefully, her tongue caught between her teeth as he waved her in and then signaled for her to stop. He gently tapped the metal of the hood, and he heard the familiar click of her pulling the release for it.</p><p>                No sooner had he braced the bonnet when she was there by his side. She had removed her hat, and taken her sunglasses off, tucking them in the tiny strip of fabric that covered her breasts. Well it wasn’t ‘tiny’ per say. It was a perfectly acceptable swimsuit… it just felt tiny to him. He really wished her cover-up wasn't so open, and he didn't entertain the other thought he had (which was that he wished she didn't have it on at all).</p><p>                “So, what’s the diagnoses, doc?” She asked, turning to look up at him.</p><p>                He had to remind himself that staring into a stranger’s eyes is considered rude… but they were just so pretty.</p><p>                “Haven’t had much of a chance to look now, have I?” He muttered, looking away from her quickly.</p><p>                He turned his eyes back to the engine.</p><p>                “A 1948 Oldsmobile doesn’t have….” He trailed off looking over some of the parts. “Did someone mess with this engine. Or try to rebuild it?”</p><p>                The woman huffed a small sigh, her breath causing the fringe on her forehead to flutter upwards. He wasn’t sure why his eyes caught on that movement, but they did.</p><p>                “Yes.” She said grimly, crossing her arms across her chest tightly. “I was previously affianced to an idiot who thought he knew a lot about cars. He bought this for me, but then never let me drive it because he was always ‘tinkering’.”</p><p>                “He certainly was an idiot.” Kristoff grumbled looking over a few things. “These sparkplugs aren’t built for this engine… I’d be willing to bet that’s what causing that knocking noise.”</p><p>                “How long will that take to fix? I’m good for the money, don’t worry.”</p><p>                “It’ll take some time.” He said, stepping away from her to go look and see if he had the proper sparkplugs in his inventory.</p><p>                “Hmph! Well there goes my plans for today.” The woman sighed and then fanned herself. “Of course, when it’s hotter than hell itself, I can’t lounge in the shade by the water.”</p><p>                “Sounds terrible.” Kristoff gave a small chuckle and pulled the top half of his coveralls on and zipped them up.</p><p>                “Oh, I’m sorry, I must sound like such a whiny brat, while you’re here working in this heat.” She gave a breathy laugh then smiled at him. “I really appreciate this… Kristoff.”</p><p>                He started for a moment at the sound of his name coming from her perfectly lipsticked lips. His face must have shown it too, because she gave a small giggle then pointed to the nametag on his coveralls in explanation.</p><p>                “I’m Anna by the way.” She smiled an held out her hand.</p><p>                He took it carefully. Careful not to crush her little fingers. Careful not to get grime all over her. Careful not to touch her skin for too long.</p><p>                “Pleasure.” He nodded.</p><p>                Anna… Anna… Anna… He was <em>certain </em>he’d heard that name in connection to this girl before…</p><p>                “If it’s alright, I’ll grab my purse then I’ll do a bit of window shopping down the street. Who knows maybe I’ll come back with a little treat for Sven, here. And maybe you too.” She winked at him.</p><p>                She. Winked.</p><p>                He gave the smallest shrug as if to say ‘fine by me’ to prevent himself from doing something utterly stupid, like letting his voice come out high and strangled. She then skipped back around to the driver’s side of her car and sat back down primly on the edge of the seat.</p><p>                Her knees were up so that they were even with the steering wheel, her toes pointed in her heeled sandals, and she brushed her hair from her eyes as she looked up at him and grinned.</p><p>                That image jarred him so quickly, he briefly wondered if he’d been hit by lightning.</p><p>                No. There was absolutely no way.</p><p>                But the image of a scantily clad girl, perched on the edge of a vehicle, knees up and toes pointed, as she saluted with a smile, the words ‘Go Get ‘em Boys!’ in bold print overtop, assaulted his memory.</p><p>                He looked away from her quickly, ducking his head.</p><p>                “Alright, I’ll be back here in a bit.” She said, seemingly unaware of his sudden realization.</p><p>                “Right.” He nodded.</p><p>                “Bye Sven!” She squatted down to give Sven a vigorous ear rub, and a quick kiss before she flitted out of his garage.</p><p>                As soon as she was out of sight he hurried into his dark little office, over towards the wall where a picture hung.</p><p>                It wasn’t a picture he looked at often as it brought him some pain.</p><p>                But in the little frame, he stood arm and arm with his best friend, Ryder, in front of a rickety fighter plane. They were both grinning ear to ear. He remembered the day the picture had been taken.</p><p>                <em>“She’s a beaut, Bjorgman!” Ryder called up to him. “How you ever managed to paint such a pretty gal is beyond me.”</em></p><p>
  <em>                “Well seeing as you don’t know anything about pretty gals, and I do, it only makes sense.” Kristoff had laughed and wiped his paint brushes off.</em>
</p><p>                There on the side of their plane was a pinup model that Kristoff had been particularly fond of when he was in the South Pacific… Not that he’d spent much time looking at pinup models. But he’d liked that one… He’d liked her enough to paint her on the side of his plane… That particular model’s name had been ‘Anna’.</p><p>                Without question, it was the very same Anna who had just skipped out of his shop. Those devastating freckles gave her away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Wanna Be Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey look at that! I wrote another thing!</p><p> </p><p>Please enjoy horny!Anna! I cannot write her any other way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>               </p><p>                “Boy, it’s hot out there, folks!” The radio announcer’s voice filtered through the five and dime store that Anna was perusing.</p><p>                Hot was an understatement. The sun beat down in a way that made you wonder if God was trying to cook people. Maybe those fire and brimstone preachers were onto something.</p><p>                Anna had been piddling away her afternoon, walking up one side of the street, going into every shop and buying little bits and bobs (explaining her predicament when people gave her looks about wearing her bathing suit out in public) until she reached Oaken’s, the final shop before she came back to Bjorgman’s Garage.</p><p>               She had been a bit embarrassed that she was in nothing but her swimsuit and a coverup, but found the pros outweighed the cons. She could hardly bear the thought of how much worse the heat would be if she were wearing <em>real</em> clothes.</p><p>               She could only imagine how hot the mechanic, Kristoff, must be in his full work uniform… and she would be willing to bet those <em>massive</em> steel-toed boots he’d been wearing were not pleasant.</p><p>               He must be <em>so </em>hot…</p><p>               It really was quite rude to objectify a stranger, but her mind still slipped to broad shoulders… partially undone coveralls hanging low on hips… sweat-drenched t-shirts….</p><p>              Anna quickly fanned herself with her hand again, trying to get a breeze onto her cheeks.</p><p>              It was a silly thing to notice, but she liked his hair, too. It was properly blond and long, but not in a rebellious “buck the system” way. It was clearly just shaggy. He didn’t wear it slicked back like most other men… but he had pushed it back off his forehead when he’d gone looking for proper sparkplugs for her…</p><p>              And he had such nice eyes, too… they were such a soft brown… like honey…</p><p>              “Ugh.” Anna sighed fanning herself harder.</p><p>              “Finding everything alright?” The shopkeepers voice interrupted her train of thought.</p><p>              “Hmm? Oh, I was just looking for something to help cool me down.” She lamented. “My car’s in the shop next door, so it doesn’t look like I’ll be making it to the lake like I’d hoped.”</p><p>              “Well that’s probably for the best! It will be so crowded you can hardly move.”</p><p>              “That’s true.” Anna smiled.</p><p>              “Care for a popscicle?”</p><p>              “Sure! I’ll go ahead and take two. And do you have any dog treats?”</p><p>              The shopowner merely reached below the counter and produced a jar with dog biscuits.</p><p>              “Sven is an endearing neighbor.” Was his only explanation.</p><p>              Anna laughed, took a dog biscuit, and paid for the popsicles.</p><p>              She unwrapped her frozen treat and sighed at the sweet relief against the sweltering heat, as she made her way back to get her car. She wasn’t sure if Kristoff would be finished yet or not, but she couldn’t very well keep walking around in this weather, and she had a dog treat and a popsicle to distribute.</p><p>              Sven saw her coming well before she reached the big bay doors of Kristoff’s garage, and he trotted up to her to give her hand kisses, though he didn’t jump up on her again.</p><p>             “You’re such a sweetheart.” She whispered to him and gave him his dog biscuit, which he happily accepted. “That’s our secret, okay?”</p><p>             ‘I Wanna Be Loved’ by the Andrews Sisters was filtering through the old radio as Anna walked up quietly into the garage.</p><p>             It was clear that Kristoff had not heard her come in because he was softly singing.</p><p>             “I feel like acting my age,” a pleasant baritone voice came from underneath her car. “I’m past the stage of merely turtle doving… I’m in no mood to resist, and I insist the world owes me a loving.”</p><p>             “I wanna be thrilled to desperation!” Anna completed the verse for him with gusto. “I wanna be thrilled starting tonight!”</p><p>             There was the noise of someone colliding with metal and a loud “Ow!” before Kristoff slid out from underneath her car rubbing his forehead.</p><p>             “Oh sorry!” Anna exclaimed and then couldn’t help but giggling. “I didn’t mean to scare you!”</p><p>             “It’s fine. I’ve got a thick skull.” He murmured, not looking at her. “I was just finishing up anyway.”</p><p>             “I never took you for an Andrews Sisters kind of guy.” She couldn’t help but grin at him. “You’re really good.”</p><p>             “Well, I prefer Ella Fitzgerald, but this was what was playing.” He still wouldn’t meet her eye.</p><p>             “A jazz man, huh? My sister has her newest record, but I haven’t listened to it yet.” Anna was surprised. “Do you like Ol’ Blue Eyes then?”</p><p>             “Is he really considered jazz?” Kristoff looked at her and cocked his head.</p><p>             Anna felt a strange feeling of success at finally getting him to meet her gaze.</p><p>             “Ah, I see. You’re one of those who thinks Sinatra is just for the girls, huh?”</p><p>             “No, I like Sinatra just fine.” He insisted. “Though if I’m being honest, I listen to Martin and Lewis more.”</p><p>             “Of course, you would.” Anna gave him a roll of her eyes, but it was very clearly good-humored.</p><p>             He gave her the smallest of smiles then looked at her hand.</p><p>             “Oh… Your popsicle is dripping.”</p><p>             “Oh, damn!” Anna realized some of the sticky liquid was getting on her fingers.</p><p>             Her tongue darted out to clean off the sweet syrup, then she licked up the popsicle to try and get rid of the extra melted bits.</p><p>             When she looked up at Kristoff, he was staring at her in a way that made her think maybe popsicles weren’t the right thing to buy… or maybe they were exactly the right thing.</p><p>             It would have been an easy thing to play off, but their eyes had locked, and maybe Anna was just imagining it, but it felt like the temperature spiked even higher.</p><p>             He looked away quickly, clearly very embarrassed and he cleared his throat.</p><p>             Anna knew she was fairly pretty, not necessarily ‘beautiful’ (she’d met too many other models when she was younger to ever use that word on herself), but she was pretty. There was a desirable quality about her, that much she knew (she had been fairly popular in the pinup world during the war).</p><p>             Yet she’d never made a man so obviously nervous before… At least not in person anyway. It made her feel strangely giddy.               </p><p>             “Here!” She held out the popsicle she’d bought for him. “If mine’s melting yours probably is too.”</p><p>             “Oh.” He looked surprised but took the package she offered him.</p><p>             She thought he seemed to be very careful not to touch her hand as he did so.</p><p>             Man, he sure did have big fingers. She’d noticed when he shook her hand, but wow.</p><p>             She felt her face get warmer at the thought.</p><p>             “I told you I was going to get you boys a treat!” Anna hoped if her pink cheeks were noticed that it would be chalked up to the temperature. “I’m a woman of my word! Now hurry up before it’s a puddle!”</p><p>               He obeyed, unwrapping the packaging.</p><p>               “So, is it all fixed?” Anna asked looking carefully at her engine as if she knew exactly what she was looking for.</p><p>               She tried not to be too suggestive with how she licked her popsicle, but really, it couldn’t be helped.</p><p>                “Yep. I went ahead and gave you an oil change, too.” He refused to look at her as he ate his own. “You needed it.”</p><p>                He used one hand to shut her hood, and she found herself staring at his arms. God, they were so big.</p><p>                “Oh, okay, thank you!”</p><p>                “I won’t charge for that though.” Kristoff said walking towards what she assumed was his office. “I don’t like springing unexpected expenses on my customers.”</p><p>                “Nonsense! Of course, I’m going to pay for it.” Anna followed him.</p><p>                “Consider the popsicle payment enough.”</p><p>                “That’s ridiculous.” She rolled her eyes, trailing him into the little room.</p><p>                It was a tidy, though not particularly well-lit space, and he had made up a bill for her.</p><p>                “Well,” he reached down and added a little note to the bottom of the paper, “it’s my business so I make the rules.”</p><p>                “So, this is your garage?”</p><p>                “Mhmm. One Kristoff Bjorgman at your service.»</p><p>                As he was writing she noticed a little picture on the wall. It was well above eye level for her but still, it caught her attention.</p><p>                It was Kristoff in uniform, clearly younger and with short hair, arm around another young man who was grinning widely, in front of a plane.</p><p>                Kristoff handed over the paper to her, drawing her eyes away from the photo before she could finish looking at it. He’d written in ‘oil change – charge: one popsicle’, then drawn a little checkmark over the paid portion of it.</p><p>                Anna huffed a sigh and quickly took a bite of her popsicle, as it was dangerously close to melting right off the stick, then pushed the last bit to the edge with her tongue.</p><p>                “Well, I hope the mess these are making was worth it.” She puffed.</p><p>                “Definitely.”</p><p>                She paused and looked at him, noticing that he was staring again.</p><p>                Her stomach swooped and she sucked in a quick breath at the intensity in his eyes.</p><p>                “Erm.” He blinked then gestured to his own popsicle. “This really was helpful on such a hot day.”</p><p>                He finished off the rest of his quickly, as it was dripping down onto his hand too, and he avoided her eye again.</p><p>                “Well I’m glad I could be useful! Even if all I did was help you cool down a little after all your hard work.” She grinned at him.</p><p>                Anna got the strangest feeling that he wanted to say something… He kept taking breaths like he was about to start talking, but then he didn’t.</p><p>                “So, are checks okay?” Anna finally asked, when she realized he wasn’t going to speak.</p><p>                “Uh, yes. Checks are fine.” He nodded, and she noticed his Adam’s-apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.</p><p>                “Here.” She handed him some of her shopping bags, which he seemed to surprise him, but he took them anyway.</p><p>                Then, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she made one final pass at her popsicle, carefully taking in the bit she’d pushed to the end. She saw him swallow thickly again. She then pulled her checkbook out of her purse and leaned over against his desk.</p><p>                Was the way she poked out her behind and shoved out her chest a normal position for her to write a check in? No. Was it comfortable to tip up on her toes so that her legs looked as curvaceous as possible? Not exactly. Was she falling back on some of her old pinup poses? Yes.</p><p>                She sneaked a glance at the mechanic and saw he was looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>                Anna bit her lip in disappointment then realized it was probably a good thing he wasn’t ogling her ass… she supposed that meant he was a gentleman. But… she really wanted him to look.</p><p>                Maybe she was imagining the attraction between them?</p><p>                “There ya go.” She said after she signed her check with a flourish, taking back her shopping bags. “Thanks again, by the way.”</p><p>                “Welcome.” He mumbled, looking suspiciously like he wanted to say something once again.</p><p>                “Well I suppose I should go. I could probably still make it out to the lake if I hurry.” Anna announced, not really making any moves towards her car. “Thanks to you.”</p><p>                “Right.” Kristoff nodded. “Best get a move on.”</p><p>                Anna didn’t realize it, but Sven had padded into the office and he gave her hand a lick that startled her.</p><p>                “Oh of course! I have to say goodbye to <em>you,</em> don’t I?” Anna kneeled down to give him a proper scratch. “You’re just too sweet for your own good, huh?”</p><p>                Sven licked the remaining popsicle syrup from her hand in response, and she giggled.</p><p>                “He’s really such a good dog.” Anna said glancing up at Kristoff.</p><p>                “Thanks.”</p><p>                “And we all know that means you’ve got a good owner,” Anna whispered to Sven, “isn’t that right?”</p><p>                Kristoff didn’t say anything else, but he rubbed the back of his neck again.</p><p>                “Anyway, I’d better shake a leg!” Anna said standing, hoping one last time that Kristoff would speak.</p><p>                He didn’t.</p><p>                “Thanks again!” Anna said walking to her car, then realized she’d already said that.</p><p>                “It was nice to meet you.” Kristoff said faintly from the doorway of his office as she sat into the driver’s seat.</p><p>                She grinned back.</p><p>                “You too.”</p><p>                Then there wasn’t anything left for them to say, so Anna turned her key, let the engine rev to life, threw the car in reverse and drove off.</p><p>                She suddenly wished there were something else wrong with her vehicle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun musical fact: Frank Sinatra wasn't taken seriously at the beginning of his career because young girls liked him. Can you think of any other artists who changed the tide of musical history that were written off at first because they appealed to females? (hint: the answer is like every single famous musical group you can think of)</p><p>ALSO: Martin and Lewis refers to the music&amp;comedy duo of Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis (it's where Dean Martin *really* got his start)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Foggy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying to get this fic to line up properly with an upcoming event in the KA world (hint hint hint, it's smut week)</p>
<p>But it's still T for now! </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                The next two days it rained in a determined way, cooling off the scorched earth and causing a bit of fog to rise. Kristoff sat in his office staring at the picture on the wall wondering how on earth he could have been so stupid.</p>
<p>                Anna, possibly the most beautiful girl in the entire world (who also happened to be very nice), had been literally standing in his office two days ago! Licking popsicles in a way that made his throat close off and his heart-beat pound loudly in his ears.</p>
<p>                And he’d just stood there like a dolt, completely thunderstruck, unable to open his mouth and make words form.</p>
<p>                Kristoff unintentionally slammed a stack of papers down on his desk, causing Sven to raise his head in concern.</p>
<p>                “Sorry, bud.” He sighed. “Still beating myself up, is all.”</p>
<p>                Sven seemed sympathetic.</p>
<p>                Kristoff wished he had asked her out. Except he had no idea how to go about that. He had never been particularly good at reading women, but he got the idea that she’d maybe been interested? Or maybe that that all been in his head.</p>
<p>                Still, he wondered if he should he have said something about recognizing her? Would that make her uncomfortable? He was sure it would. But then wouldn’t it be much worse to ask her out and then her find out later that he’d known all along who she was? That was assuming she would even say yes to such a proposition (he highly doubted she would).</p>
<p>                “How would I even phrase that?” Kristoff mumbled to Sven. “’Hey, I used to stare at your pinups in the war. I especially liked the one where you’re wearing a nearly see-through dress. Wanna go out?’”</p>
<p>                Kristoff was certain that Sven shook his head in disapproval.</p>
<p>                “Yeah, I know, buddy. I’ve missed my chance anyway. I doubt I’ll ever see her again.”</p>
<p>                Though, it wasn’t a particularly large town… there was the possibility he could bump into her...</p>
<p>                “She doesn’t need to get mixed up with the likes of me anyway.” He grumbled to himself more than his companion.</p>
<p>                Just then Sven’s head popped up, alerting Kristoff to a customer that he hadn’t heard drive up through the rain pounding on the tin roof of his garage.</p>
<p>                “Hello?”</p>
<p>                Sven gave a happy bark and Kristoff jumped up from his position at his desk and hurried to the office door.</p>
<p>                There stood Anna in a bright yellow raincoat, standing out against the gray backdrop, removing her hood to shake out her hair.</p>
<p>                Somehow, she was more magnificent than she had been yesterday.</p>
<p>                “Hi, Sven!” She cooed to the dog, squatting down to pepper his furry face with kisses. “I brought you a treat!”</p>
<p>                 And from the pocket of her raincoat she pulled a giant dog bone.</p>
<p>                 Sven gave a happy bark, then took the bone straight to the dog bed in Kristoff’s office to enjoy it. Anna looked up and saw him standing there.</p>
<p>                 “Hey!” Kristoff hated how high his voice sounded and he cleared his throat quickly. “Everything okay with your car?”</p>
<p>                 “Oh yeah! I just thought I’d bring in my sister’s car for an oil change.” She stood from her crouched position.</p>
<p>                 Kristoff looked around her to see a <em>very</em> nice BMW Veritas sitting outside his garage. It looked fairly new too.</p>
<p>                 “Whoaw.” He whistled. “I don’t usually work on cars like that.”</p>
<p>                 “Don’t tell my sister I said this, but I think it’s just a tad pretentious. It sure is fun to drive though! It’s sporty.”</p>
<p>                “Want to pull it in?” Kristoff asked. “Or do you want me to. That way you don’t have to go back out in the rain.”</p>
<p>                “I’ve got a raincoat on.” Anna laughed pulling her hood back up. “I think I can handle it.”</p>
<p>                “Right.” He nodded feeling stupid, but then she smiled at him and that feeling melted a bit.</p>
<p>                She hurried back out to the car, and then he guided her into the garage.</p>
<p>                "Do you mind if I stick around here while you work?” Anna asked after she turned off the engine and popped the hood of the car.</p>
<p>                “Not at all. This shouldn’t take too long. Make yourself comfortable.” He gestured to some clean, but old chairs that were situated just outside his office for the very purpose of customers having to wait around for him. “If you want to turn on the radio you can.”</p>
<p>                “Thanks!”</p>
<p>                She went to the big box and turned the dials until a familiar, if not older, Gershwin tune was floating through the garage. Had she put on jazz station because he’d told her that he liked it?</p>
<p>                She then peeled off her raincoat.</p>
<p>                There was absolutely nothing inappropriate about her outfit. Her skirt went past her knees. The neckline of her white button-up was the definition of acceptable. Then she’d merely opted for saddle shoes and bobby socks. An ensemble that even the most modest of women would approve of, no doubt.</p>
<p>                So, he couldn’t figure out why he was having so much trouble not staring.</p>
<p>                He really didn’t want Anna to think he was leering at her, so he quickly got to work to try and distract himself.</p>
<p>                The oil in her sister’s car was perfectly fine though. It was a little low, but that hardly warranted the fuss of a full change.</p>
<p>                “Um, Anna?” He called.</p>
<p>                “Hm?”</p>
<p>                “This car doesn’t really <em>need</em> an oil change.”</p>
<p>                “Oh… well could you go ahead and do it anyway?” Anna asked.</p>
<p>                “Erm… why?” Kristoff felt his eyebrows draw together in confusion as he looked at her.</p>
<p>                Those big blue eyes of hers looked… hopeful.</p>
<p>                “Just… because.”</p>
<p>                “Because?” Kristoff repeated.</p>
<p>                He wondered why she looked so flustered suddenly. He wanted to pull at that thread in his mind. Did she come all the way here in the fog so that she could see him again under a weak pretense of needing an oil change?</p>
<p>                He forced himself to stop thinking about it.</p>
<p>                “Yeah my… my sister likes her car to be in tip-top shape.”</p>
<p>                There. A perfectly rational explanation. She wasn’t here for him. Though really… if her sister wanted her oil changed so badly, she could have just come herself…</p>
<p>                “Alright then.” Kristoff shrugged and got back to work.</p>
<p>                Oil changes weren’t hard, and they didn’t take long, but for some reason he stumbled and fumbled with this one.</p>
<p>                Maybe it’s because Anna was so close by? Or maybe it’s because he spent the entire time trying to figure out what to say to the woman who had singlehandedly got him through the war, even if she had been completely oblivious to his existence up until two days ago.</p>
<p>                He may have spent extra time underneath the vehicle, both admiring the engine, and avoiding her eyes.</p>
<p>                He was nearly finished when he realized Anna’s shoes were right there by car. He hadn’t even heard her walk up.</p>
<p>                “Need something?” He asked, finishing putting the oil plug back in place, still not coming out, because he needed his heart rate to slow down a bit.</p>
<p>                “Uh… Yeah. Um. The book I brought was kind of boring, so I went into your office to pet Sven and I got distracted looking at the stuff on the walls while I waited-“</p>
<p>                Kristoff slid out from under the car quickly and looked up at her. </p>
<p>                “I’m sorry I guess I shouldn’t have been snooping.” Anna’s cheeks were slightly pink. “But… Um… Did you know that… um…”</p>
<p>                “Yes.” Kristoff blurted, still lying on the floor on his back.</p>
<p>                “Yes…?”</p>
<p>                She bit her lip nervously and looked down at him.</p>
<p>                Good god, this was not the way that he wanted this conversation to go.</p>
<p>                “Yes… um… that’s you… painted on my plane when I was serving....”</p>
<p>                “So, you <em>do</em> recognize me. Well golly, that’s embarrassing.”</p>
<p>                “Why?” Kristoff was bewildered and realized he needed to get up off the floor.</p>
<p>                “Not because of you!” She insisted, looking up at him as he stood. “You’ve been very polite. But because of me, because… well… Well I came here again because I thought you might be… but nevermind, I was obviously wrong. No worries! How much do I owe you for the oil change?”</p>
<p>                 “I… wait… what?”</p>
<p>                 Anna went back to where she’d left her purse sitting in one of Kristoff’s chairs and focused on digging through it.</p>
<p>                 “How much do I owe you for the oil change. You didn’t actually charge me for mine yesterday so I don’t know how much it costs so I couldn’t write the check out beforehand.”</p>
<p>                  “Anna.” He said quietly, and he thought about reaching out and touching her, but he didn’t want to scare her… or cover her in grease.</p>
<p>                  She huffed out a small sigh, then turned to him suddenly.</p>
<p>                  “I came back today hoping I could do something cute and write my number on those adorable little receipts you keep. But obviously if you already know I used to be a pinup model then you’re not keen on-“</p>
<p>                  “Hang on.” Kristoff said holding up his hand to indicate that she should stop. “You came here today to give <em>me</em> your number?”</p>
<p>                  “Well, that had been the plan but obviously you’re not interested-“</p>
<p>                  “Who said I wasn’t interested?”</p>
<p>                  “Well.” Anna  faltered. “I… I just assumed if you recognized me and… and you didn’t say anything you probably were the… disapproving type.”</p>
<p>                  “I had your picture painted on the side of my plane.” Kristoff pointed out. “I think that would make me the biggest hypocrite in the whole world.”</p>
<p>                  “Well, you’d be surprised.” She murmured, looking down at the floor where she used the toe of her shoes to trace a crack in the concrete floor.</p>
<p>                  A cloud had parked itself on her forehead and he wanted nothing more than to make her smile again.</p>
<p>                 “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to think I was some grimy pervert.” Kristoff insisted. “And honestly I was a bit starstruck.”</p>
<p>                 She peeked up at him.</p>
<p>                “Really?”</p>
<p>                “Yes. Really.” Kristoff nodded then huffed in frustration that he couldn’t seem to find the right words. “You’re just so… beautiful. And you’re really nice. And I was trying to figure out how to say something before, but I couldn’t figure out what I <em>should</em> say. Frankly my head is still spinning from the fact that you came here just so you could give me <em>your</em> number-”</p>
<p>               There was a flash of movement, and suddenly there were warm lips pressed against his cheek.</p>
<p>               He went perfectly still.</p>
<p>               It wasn’t a particularly long kiss. Nothing about it was unseemly or improper. Just a peck on the cheek that only lasted a moment.</p>
<p>               Yet he felt that sensation of being struck by lightning, that same feeling he’d felt when he recognized Anna the other day, but with more intensity. In all the rain a bolt must have just come through the ceiling and hit him in the top of the head.</p>
<p>               Anna moved away, and his fingers immediately went to the spot where her lips had just been.</p>
<p>               That made her giggle, and it felt like he’d been hit all over again.</p>
<p>               “You’ve got a little grease...” She laughed and pointed to the spot he’d just touched.</p>
<p>               The spot she had just kissed!</p>
<p>               “Nothing new.” He shrugged but felt himself give her a full smile.</p>
<p>               He couldn’t remember the last time he’d given a real smile to anyone.</p>
<p>              “So, are you going to write me out my bill so I can put my number on it?”</p>
<p>              Later on, towards the end of the day, long after Anna had gone, when his mother popped by the shop for a visit she pointed to his cheek.</p>
<p>             “What is that?”</p>
<p>             “Oh, just a bit of grease from earlier. I guess I didn’t get it off.” Kristoff went to find a clean rag to wipe it off.</p>
<p>             “No… underneath that… it’s red.”</p>
<p>             “Uh.”</p>
<p>             “Is that… lipstick?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"A Foggy Day" is originally a Gershwin song and has been redone a million different times, so you can take your pick of fun versions to listen to!<br/>I like Louis Prima &amp; Keely Smith's version of this song personally (though that's got a bit more of a 60s feel to it), but you can't go wrong with Frank Sinatra's or Ella Fitzgerald &amp; Louis Armstrong's take on this song. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--&gt; Just imagine that every 3 years for the next couple of decades a different famous artist redid the song "Truth Hurts" by Lizzo and then you'll know exactly what music was like in the 30s, 40s, 50s and 60s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Play A Simple Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've got to establish the phone conversations..... for reasons :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>                “Anna what are you doing?” Elsa asked coming into the sitting room.</p><p>                Anna looked up at her sister, a bit startled, as she hadn’t been expecting her home.</p><p>                “Oh, nothing!” Anna insisted. “Just… sitting here.”</p><p>                “Staring at the telephone?”</p><p>                “Mhmm.”</p><p>                “Expecting a call?” Elsa looked slightly amused.</p><p>                “Oh, not necessarily. I thought you were going to be out tonight?”</p><p>                “You know how these events go. They’re so boring and-“</p><p>                Just then the phone rang making Anna yelp and then scramble to pick it up, clutching it to her ear tightly.</p><p>                “Hello?” She breathed.</p><p>                “Hello Miss Arendelle, it’s Mr. Wessleton.” A thin, reedy voice came through line.</p><p>                “Oh. Hi, Mr. Wessleton, now’s not really a good time do you mind if I have my sister call you back later?”</p><p>                “Well, I suppose but really, I must speak with her-“</p><p>                “Okay, she’ll call you tomorrow morning, goodbye!” Anna then put the phone back on the receiver firmly and went back to staring at it.</p><p>                “So, you’re not expecting a phone call… but you told the editor of the magazine publishing my designs to call back tomorrow?” Elsa said coming further into the room.</p><p>                Anna glanced up to see one of her sister’s perfectly shaped brows arched in disbelief. She looked back at the phone and bit her thumbnail.</p><p>                “Mhmm.”</p><p>                “I mean I didn’t really want to talk to Wessleton, so I’m not upset,” Elsa said coming to sit beside her, “but really, Anna? That could have been important.”</p><p>                “I’m sorry!” Anna sighed. “I’m just… so nervous!”</p><p>                “Why?”</p><p>                “I gave the mechanic my number.” Anna admitted.</p><p>                “<em>The</em> mechanic?” Elsa poked her sister in the ribs.</p><p>                “Oh, stop.”</p><p>                “The one you spent 45 minutes describing to me after you got home the other day?”</p><p>                “It wasn’t 45 minutes.” Anna rolled her eyes. “No need to make me sound like such a desperate school-girl.”</p><p>                “It was close.” Elsa drew her knees up into a crisscross position and found a magazine on the coffee table to peruse. “I’m surprised you went back today. Did you pull some wires out of your car to make the trip worth-while?”</p><p>                “No, I took <em>your</em> car to get an oil change.” Anna gently pushed her sister’s shoulder.</p><p>                “That was thoughtful of you. Except I got it changed a month ago.”</p><p>                “I know. Are you just going to stay in here then?”</p><p>                “Mhmm. I want to see if he calls.”</p><p>                “Seriously, Elsa?”</p><p>                “Yep.” She flipped a magazine page. “I’d like to hear what all the fuss is about.”</p><p>                “I’m not going to let you listen in!” Anna insisted.</p><p>                “Maybe I should go to the kitchen and listen on the other line then? I mean, what’s the point of having two phones if I can’t eavesdrop on my little sister?”</p><p>                “Elsa.” Anna scowled.</p><p>                “Okay, okay I won’t, but I would like to get a general idea of what type of man this ‘Kristoff Bjorgman’ is.”</p><p>                “The type of guy who knew I was a pinup model already.”</p><p>                This surprised Elsa, Anna could tell.</p><p>                “And he seemed genuinely sweet about it.” Anna continued, realizing that Elsa was instantly worried. “Like actually very very sweet. He said he was ‘starstruck’… and the actual words he used to describe me were ‘beautiful’ and ‘nice’. I’ve never really been called ‘beautiful’ before…”</p><p>                “Anna,” Elsa said gently, “just be careful, okay? We don’t want a repeat of-“</p><p>                “I know.” Anna nodded firmly. “He’s not like that though, I can tell. He seemed… well genuinely interested in <em>me</em>. I mean, I could be wrong? I’ve been wrong before… but I’ve just got a good feeling.”</p><p>                “Oka-“</p><p>                The phone rang causing both girls to jump.</p><p>                Anna grabbed for it so quickly she knocked the handset off the base and sent it clattering to the floor.</p><p>                “Sorry! Just a second!” She called as she yanked it back up by the wire, then put it to her ear quickly. “Hello?”</p><p>                “Um… Anna?”</p><p>                She couldn’t help but grin at the sound of Kristoff’s nervous voice over the phone.</p><p>                “Kristoff! Hi! Sorry I dropped the phone as I went to pick it up.”</p><p>                “Oh.” There was a soft chuckle on the other line. “Well I hope it’s okay?”</p><p>                “Yep. I didn’t break it or anything. Um. Yeah. So, hi! Wait, I already said that didn’t I?”</p><p>                “You did.” Another gentle laugh that made her heart flutter.</p><p>                “Well hi anyway.” She said.</p><p>                “Hi, yourself.”</p><p>                “How was the rest of your day?”</p><p>                “Um, fine. It felt long because... Well, because I could hardly wait to call you.”</p><p>                “Oh, really?” Anna grinned.</p><p>                “Yep. And my Ma came by and saw your lipstick on my cheek. Apparently, it was there all day.”</p><p>                Anna found herself blushing and laughing, and Elsa leaned over to give her a particularly curious look and Anna shooed her away. Elsa rolled her eyes and got up a bit begrudgingly and left the room.</p><p>                “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>                “I’m not.” He said quickly and she laughed again. “I did have to lie to my mother and say some little old lady gave me a kiss as she left, though.”</p><p>                “Oh, and did your mom believe you?”</p><p>                “Nope. She said only younger women wore that shade of red.”</p><p>                “Your mom sounds smart.” Anna laughed.</p><p>                “Nosy is the word I would use.” Kristoff chuckled.</p><p>                “You’re also very tall, though. How would a little old lady reach up to peck you on the cheek?” Anna asked. “I mean I could hardly reach, myself.”</p><p>                “Peck on the cheek!?” Elsa hissed, peeking her head back into the room. “Anna, did you <em>kiss</em> him?”</p><p>                Anna quickly covered the mouthpiece on the telephone and shushed her sister and tried to wave her away again, but she wouldn’t move.</p><p>               “I can't believe you!” Elsa called to her with a laugh. "You're such a tease!"</p><p>               “I guess that is a good point.” Kristoff chuckled at the same time over the phone.</p><p>               Anna threw a pillow from the couch at her sister before responding to Kristoff.</p><p>              “So! Was there a reason you called?”</p><p>              “Oh, well. Erm. You left me your number so I assumed it would be okay-“</p><p>              Anna found herself giggling at his apprehension.</p><p>              “I just meant,” she laughed, “was there something you maybe wanted to ask me?”</p><p>              “Oh! Um… Yes?”</p><p>              “Yes?” Anna coaxed.</p><p>              “Yes.” He cleared his throat loudly. “There is a circus coming into town next weekend… Um. I was wondering if… If maybe you wanted…”</p><p>              “Mhmm.” Anna nodded her encouragement, even though he couldn’t see her.</p><p>              “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go with me? Like… like a date? If you were interested?”</p><p>              “Hmmm.” Anna gave an exaggerated hum. “Well, I’d have to think about it.”</p><p>              “Right.” He sounded dejected. “Well if you don’t want to that’s fine-“</p><p>              “Kristoff!” Anna said quickly, “I was only teasing! I thought you would be able to tell, I’m sorry. I would love to go with you!”</p><p>              “Oh! Right!” He let out a breath, and she could hear that he was smiling even over the phone. “That’s great then. It’s a date!”</p><p>              She realized that he probably didn’t call girls to ask them out often (if ever), and she felt a rush at the fact that she might be special.</p><p>              Man, she wished she could see his face.</p><p>              “It’s a date.” Anna confirmed with a happy nod.</p><p>              Elsa poked her head back in the room.</p><p>              “My god, you’re like a teenager giggling and blushing and-”</p><p>              Her sister’s words were cut off as Anna threw another pillow and was lucky enough to hit her mark.</p><p>              “What time did you want to come pick me up?” Anna asked Kristoff unable to control the grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Play A Simple Melody by the ol' Bing Boy (that's Bing Crosby... idk why I typed Bing Boy but it's so funny to me that I'm gonna leave it there)<br/>But this song is so funny to me, because in 1950 as music was DEFINITELY starting to change towards sock hop style, big band was moving towards swing, and rock &amp; roll was on the horizon, then this song became popular and it is for SURE an old OLD school sound (like the 20's and earlier type of old school). </p><p>It's like how 'Blinding Lights' by The Weeknd sounds almost exactly like 'Take On Me' by a-ha.... People don't change XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Do Something to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please forgive me for any feels you may have in this chapter... I'm very sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>                Anna had given Kristoff her address, with general instructions on how to get there, when he’d called her a few times over the next week and a half. But she hadn’t mentioned that her house was along such a fancy drive.</p><p>                “Whoaw.” He whistled in surprise as he drove down the long winding lane.</p><p>                He suddenly felt like his old truck did not belong on such immaculately kept white gravel and he was glad he’d thought to at least give the vehicle a proper wash yesterday in preparation for this date. Even the trees that lined the way looked expensive.</p><p>                He leaned over to glance at his reflection in his rearview mirror once more, seeing to his dismay that a piece of his hair had come loose from the pomade he’d tried to use to slick it back.</p><p>                “Ugh.” He raked his fingers back through it once more to try and get it to stay in place, but it did little to help. “Jesus Christ, what have I got myself into?”</p><p>                The massive house that came into view made him swear underneath his breath. Then he reminded himself that he needed to watch his language. He’d heard Anna say ‘damn’, but the last thing he wanted to do was make a bad impression.</p><p>                He pulled up around to a grand front step and no sooner had he taken his truck out of gear and pulled the brake when the wide oak front door was flung open and Anna came rushing out.</p><p>                She’d opted for another casual look (of which Kristoff was grateful, because he’d done the same for the circus), and he noted that the pale pink of her dress suited her. Though he didn’t really notice her clothes so much, as the smile on her face nearly blinded him.</p><p>                He quickly hopped out of his truck so he could go open the passenger side door for her.</p><p>                “Hi!” She said hurrying up to him.</p><p>                He was nearly knocked off balance as she came up to him and gave him another kiss on the cheek. This one landed more on the line of his jaw.</p><p>                “Uh, hi.” He felt his face go red, then he gestured to the house. “This place is…”</p><p>                He trailed off unable to find the words.</p><p>                “It’s not really mine.” She shrugged, obviously unaffected by the manor before her. “It’s Elsa’s.”</p><p>                “Hello, Mr. Bjorgman!” A voice came from the doorway and Kristoff looked up to see a blonde woman who was clearly Anna’s sister.</p><p>                “Hello.” He called back, waving somewhat awkwardly. “You must be the other Miss Arendelle?”</p><p>                “I’m am.” She gave a small smile. “I hope you plan on taking good care of my sister?”</p><p>                “Um, yes I do-“</p><p>                “And do you plan on being back at a respectable hour?”</p><p>                “Uh, yes-“</p><p>                “Oh, Elsa, stop it.” Anna rolled her eyes, then without warning used Kristoff’s arm to clamber up into his passenger seat (he immediately held it out to help her balance properly). “We’ll be back when we’re back!”</p><p>                “Hmm.” Elsa gave a grin that Kristoff thought seemed ‘knowing’.</p><p>                “Bye!” Anna said pointedly.</p><p>                “Have fun!” Elsa called.</p><p>                “Um, it was nice to meet you.” Kristoff called.</p><p>                “And you, Mr. Bjorgman.” The blonde woman replied then shut the front door.</p><p>                “Sorry about her.” Anna rolled her eyes. “She’s being a snoop.”</p><p>                “Oh, no don’t be sorry. If you meet my mother, it will be 10x worse than that.”</p><p>                Anna grinned. “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>                Realizing what he had just said he cleared his throat and then closed the passenger door and walked around to his side of the vehicle.</p><p>                “Way to be cool, Bjorgman.” He scolded himself, then pulled open his door.</p><p>                “So, are we stopping some place to eat on the way, or did you want to eat there?” Anna asked before he even had a chance to get into his seat.</p><p>                “I was thinking we could eat there? If that’s alright with you. I know they usually sell corndogs and stuff, is that okay? Because we can stop someplace else if you’d like-“</p><p>                “No that sounds great!” Anna smiled at him again.</p><p>                Then she spent the whole drive chattering away about a wide variety of things, drawing answers out of him in a way that he was previously unaccustomed (“So tell me more about yourself Kristoff! How old are you? Oh, you’re the same age as Elsa. Exactly how tall are you? Wow, that’s almost a full foot taller than me! Do you have any siblings? Really that many! And you’re the oldest? Oh, and you’re all adopted! That’s precious! How long have you had Sven? Elsa and I have a cat named Olaf and he’s insane, but we love him. What’s your favorite food?).</p><p>                “Oh look!” Anna shouted as they approached the fairgrounds where a massive white and red striped tent was pitched. “Is that not one of the most magical things you’ve ever seen?”</p><p>                He thought for a moment that she might have been being sarcastic, but when he looked over and saw the awe etched on her delicate features, he couldn’t help but say;</p><p>                “It sure is something special.”</p><p>                She turned back and grinned at him again.</p><p>                “Let’s go!” She cried hopping out of the truck before he had the chance to go around and open her door.</p><p>                He wondered if she’d ever had a guy actually open car doors for her regularly. Just a guy she was on a date with, not any fancy valet or butler or anything (he hadn’t seen a butler at Elsa’s mansion, but he wouldn’t rule one out). His grandfather’s voice rose up in his mind saying; <em>“A lady should never touch the door handle.”</em></p><p>                While he knew she was perfectly capable of opening something so simple as the door to his truck he felt a twinge of disappointment that he hadn’t been able to do that for her.</p><p>                And she hadn’t even slowed after exiting the vehicle, she was almost running towards the circus tent.</p><p>                “Anna wait up for me, I have to buy the tickets.” He called with a laugh as he hopped out of the cab and hurried after her.</p><p>                “For having such long legs, you’re awful slow.” She grinned up at him ruefully when he caught up.</p><p>                Then she grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers into his, and pulled him along. He couldn’t help the dopey grin that came to his face.</p><p>                Kristoff purchased their tickets then they got corndogs, two bags of peanuts, and a massive thing of cotton candy for Anna, and found their seats.</p><p>                Anna informed him that she was looking forward to the tight rope walkers the most (whilst jamming her corndog into her mouth in such a comical way that there was absolutely no way it could be suggestive) because she found them to be the most graceful. Then she corrected her statement and said she wanted to see the elephant. Then she decided that it was the trapeze artists she really wanted to see.</p><p>                Then there was the rumbling of a drum and loud trumpets blaring announcing the beginning of the circus.</p><p>                During the opening act, in which all the performers came out in glittering costumes, there was a loud bang of someone being shot from a canon.</p><p>                And suddenly Kristoff was in a fighter plane again.</p><p>                Just like that.</p><p>                <em>“Mayday, mayday, mayday!” Ryder screamed into his headset. </em><em>“We’ve been hit! Kris! Kris can you hear me? Kris talk to me!» </em></p><p>                Kristoff squeezed his eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath.</p><p>                The last thing he wanted was to have an episode here and now. He was with Anna. They were on a date.</p><p>                There was another loud unexpected bang and Kristoff fought the urge to duck under the seats.</p><p>                He would be fine.</p><p>                Another bang.</p><p>                He couldn’t feel his fingers for some reason. There was an odd fuzz there, like the static in a radio.</p><p>                Bang.</p><p>                <em>“Kristoff you have to keep pressure on this!” </em><em>Ryder insisted. </em><em>“Kris do you hear me? I’m going to put what’s left of this plane down!” </em></p><p>                He squeezed and squeezed his eyes. He was not going to do this now.</p><p>                Another bang and then screams this time.</p><p>                He had to get out of here, he had to get out of here, he had to get out of here.</p><p>                Then suddenly soft fingers laid on his arm.</p><p>                “Kristoff?”</p><p>                Anna’s sweet voice made him take a deep breath and crack an eye.</p><p>                She was awfully close to his face and she was peering carefully at him.</p><p>                He was expecting her to be confused or annoyed, but he was surprised to see that she seemed to understand exactly what was happening to him.</p><p>                Without another word, she got to her feet, gathered their food, grabbed his hand, and pulled him past the other two people on the edge of the aisle.</p><p>                “Anna,” he said weakly when he realized she was pulling him towards the exit, “we don’t have to leave.”</p><p>                She didn’t say anything, just continued to guide him along.</p><p>                He let himself be led straight back to his truck, where she walked around to the bed and pulled the gate down.</p><p>                “You should let me get that.” He mumbled.</p><p>                “Sit.” She instructed.</p><p>                He obeyed, and she then hopped up beside him, her thigh touching his.</p><p>                Then she waited for him to speak.</p><p>                She finished off her corndog and then opened her peanuts, depositing the shells on the ground, and chewing slowly.</p><p>                “I was shot down in the South Pacific.” Kristoff finally said.</p><p>                “When you were in the war?” Anna asked.</p><p>                Kristoff merely nodded in response.</p><p>                “My father would have moments like that when we were young.” She told him, thoughtfully. “He was in the First War. Sometimes it was loud noises that would set him off, and sometimes it was other little things like a flower, and he would be reduced to a little puddle.”</p><p>                They didn’t say anything else for a while.</p><p>                When he realized he could feel his fingertips again, he decided he should finish off his corndog. And peanuts sounded nice.</p><p>                “Ryder,” He began after popping the salty snack into his mouth, “he was my best friend.”</p><p>                “He’s the one in the picture?”</p><p>                “Mhmm. He saved my life. Our plane was nearly torn in half in a battle, and I got hit pretty hard. I’ve got the scars on my back from all the shrapnel. It would have been worse if my seat hadn’t caught most of it…” He glanced over at her, trying to gauge if he was being too gory, but she merely watched him with those big blue eyes. “But Ryder somehow managed to put what was left of our plane down on a beach and then carried me back to our base.”</p><p>                “He carried you?” Anna said softly.</p><p>                “Yeah! And believe me I was surprised he could do it. I outweighed him by a good thirty pounds… but yeah, he saved my life.”</p><p>                “What happened to him?”</p><p>                “He was killed the next day. I was still in medical, obviously. They were still pulling bits of metal from my spine… and they sent him back out with some other idiot who had no idea what they were doing, and they flew him right into an enemy fighter pilot.”</p><p>                He was surprised to find that his eyes were damp.</p><p>                After he finished wiping with the heels of his palms, he felt Anna’s little hand slip into his again.</p><p>                “When’s the last time you talked about him?” She asked quietly.</p><p>                “I haven’t.” He shrugged.</p><p>                “Ever?”</p><p>                “Ever.” He sniffed heavily. “It’s 1950. They expect us to be over this stuff by now.”</p><p>                “That’s… ridiculous, Kristoff.”</p><p>                “Well, it’s true.”</p><p>                “Aren’t there like… meetings or groups you can go to? Other men who fought that meet up to talk?”</p><p>                “Not here.” He shrugged then let go of her hand and jumped down from the tailgate of his truck then offered his hand back to help her down. “Now enough of that. Let’s go back in.”</p><p>                “I’d rather just sit out here with you, if that’s alright?” She picked a piece of cotton candy off the stick and popped it in her mouth.</p><p>                He found himself smiling softly.</p><p>                “Only if you share some of that. And we have to talk about you.”</p><p>                “Deal.” She grinned then patted the spot he’d just vacated. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>                “Well.” He hopped back up. “You’ll probably think I’m just being crass if I actually ask…”</p><p>                “You wanna know about how I became a pinup model?” She gave him a mischievous grin and kicked her legs.</p><p>                “How’d you guess?”</p><p>                “Your cheeks got pink.” She giggled. “And it’s a fairly simple story. I went to the West Coast to become an actress… and when that didn’t go anywhere, I had to find a job.”</p><p>                She shrugged.</p><p>                “Did you…” he tried to find the right words. “Enjoy it?”</p><p>                “Oh yeah! It was loads of fun… but if I were to go back in time, I don’t think I would do it again.”</p><p>                “Why?”</p><p>                “It’s just tough now. Like it keeps me from doing a lot. I thought about becoming a teacher, but who’s going to hire a pinup girl to teach their children? The worst thing is when I tell guys about it.” Anna sighed.</p><p>“Oh?” Kristoff said pulling off a piece of cotton candy and popping it in his mouth.</p><p>“Mhmm. There’s two types of guys. The first wants nothing to do with me after I tell them because they see me as some horribly immoral tart, though it doesn’t seem to stop them from <em>looking</em> at my pictures.”</p><p>“That’s stupid.” Kristoff scowled. “You helped get us through the war.”</p><p>“Huh.” Anna giggled. “I never thought of it that way.”</p><p>“What way?”</p><p>“That I was just doing my part for the war effort.” She giggled. “I was a right Rosy Riveter… Except… You know, without the manual labor.”</p><p>Kristoff chuckled.</p><p>“I mean you certainly helped me.” Kristoff murmured, and when Anna peeked up at him with a saucy smile he began to stammer. “I mean, I don’t want you to think that I spent a lot of time looking at pinup models. I didn’t! I mean I did look at them but not a lot… not that there’s anything wrong with being a pinup model, but it wasn’t something I did all the time. I mean I liked yours the most, but I didn’t spend <em>time</em> with them if you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Oh?” Anna giggled.</p><p>“Jesus, that came out wrong. I just… you helped me and Ryder more than you’ll ever know.”</p><p>“Oh? Did Ryder like my poses too then?” Anna raised a suggestive eyebrow.</p><p>“Uh… no.”</p><p>“No?” Anna was a bit confused.</p><p>“Ryder was… Ryder didn’t like women… like that.” Kristoff tried to explain, and he saw Anna’s mouth drop into a little ‘o’ of understanding. “I painted you on our plane to help… well to help throw suspicion off of him. Our unit was going through a ‘purge’ if you will… and I didn’t want my best friend dishonorably discharged for preferring men… though now I almost wish he had been. He might still be here… but then again, I know a dishonorable discharge would have killed him too. And he wound up saving my life… so…”</p><p>“Oh, Kristoff, I’m so sorry.” Anna gently touched his arm.</p><p>“Anyway. Sorry to interrupt what you were saying.”</p><p>“What was I saying?”</p><p>“How men are terrible?” Kristoff offered.</p><p>“Oh right.” She reached up and squeezed his bicep then wrapped her arm in his. “Well I don’t really believe that men are terrible… Just that my personal experience hasn’t been great. Men either look down on me or they assume I’m easy and that I’ll jump into bed with them.”</p><p>“Well I’m sorry. That must be awful.” Kristoff tried to remain calm at the fact she was touching him. “Weren’t you engaged for a while?”</p><p>“Mmm.” Anna hummed in dismay.</p><p>“Which of those guys was your fiancé?”</p><p>“He wasn’t my fiancé for very long,” she rolled her eyes, “and the was the latter and the former all rolled into one.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Oh, he subtly implied that I was not likely to ever get another chance at a ‘respectable’ man due to my ‘past’… but also he was… well he was just all around horrible. The worst part is I really believed him for a long, long while. I thought I was unlovable, and I was lucky to have him. I thank God for my sister, because she helped me get out from under his thumb. But… yeah. Anyway. Enough about that sob story.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, what an ass.” Kristoff scowled then realized what he said. “Sorry! I shouldn’t swear.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” Anna giggled, then grinned up at him. “I couldn’t agree more.”</p><p>“Well if it’s any consolation, I think that’s a load of utter shit. You’re the nicest girl I’ve ever met, and you should be treated with respect, because you have nothing to be ashamed of.”</p><p>She looked up at him with a wobbly smile.</p><p>“Thanks, Kristoff. That’s awful sweet.”</p><p>“And… I mean… I just want you to know… I’m not trying to… erm. Well get you into,” he coughed, “bed. I mean you set the pace here. You’re the boss-”</p><p>Then her lips were on his.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'You Do Something to Me' - the Frank Sinatra version is a MUST </p><p> </p><p>Also, a ridiculous bonus song is 'Hoop Dee Doo' by Kay Starr... it seems to fit a circus vibe really well (so naturally it's hilarious).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'm Gettin' Mighty Lonesome For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote nearly 10k words so I could write this chapter for smut week.... </p>
<p>The Prompt: Turnabout is Fairplay</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>                 </p>
<p>                Anna found herself sitting by the telephone in Elsa’s sitting room in her pajamas, flipping through a magazine.</p>
<p>                She was agitated… and that agitation related directly to Kristoff.</p>
<p>                When she’d first moved in with Elsa, she’d been grateful. Not only because she could get away from that pitiful excuse for a fiancé she’d dumped, but also because she was so glad to be close to her sister again.</p>
<p>                At first it had been a peaceful respite from a superfluous lifestyle that she had come to hate so much. In the early spring she would take a camera and just go on long walks and snap pictures of whatever she fancied. She read books, baked cookies, and sat on the porch.</p>
<p>                Peaceful.</p>
<p>                Then it got to be boring. She didn’t really have any friends. Nothing to <em> do </em>.</p>
<p>                Well, it certainly wasn’t boring anymore.</p>
<p>                Her hot summer days were filled with Kristoff, and she was loving every moment she got to spend with him.</p>
<p>                After nearly two months of their ‘going steady’ she was also coming to the realization that she might not just be loving their time together, but she might very well be <em> falling </em> in love with him.  </p>
<p>                He was just so sweet, and honest, and <em> true </em> . He worked so hard, and he still struggled so much, and he had the nerve to think he wasn’t good enough for <em> her. </em> He’d confessed this to her on one occasion and it had made her cry, because truthfully she felt it was the other way around. She was just ‘Anna’. She hadn’t done much in her life, and definitely wasn’t accomplishing much of anything now... Except she did know she was helping Kristoff (he had told her so), and that felt like one of the only worthwhile things she’d ever achieved.</p>
<p>                Though if she were being completely truthful, she had been testing him a bit. She wanted to be absolutely <em> sure </em> about him, as she had nearly ruined her life being too eager once before. </p>
<p>                She purposely insisted they go see the new Walt Disney movie, Cinderella, on three separate occasions (despite already seeing it with Elsa the weekend after she’d moved in with her) just to see how he reacted. He’d watched it quietly, never complaining (the second time she’d caught him humming along to the songs). He held her hand, but he never tried anything more.</p>
<p>                She’d asked him to take her out dancing, and while he wasn’t a particularly experienced dancer, nor was he a fan of big crowds, he’d agreed. When he’d held her close to his chest his hands never wandered, and when he’d kissed her goodnight as he had dropped her back off at Elsa’s he hadn’t pressed.</p>
<p>                She’d invited him out for a picnic at the lake the previous weekend. When he’d informed her that he didn’t have any proper swim trunks she’d taken him shopping, and he had let her treat him like paper doll, making him change outfits at least a dozen times.</p>
<p>                Then when they had actually gone to the lake, Anna choosing to wear a particularly revealing two-piece number that Elsa had designed, he had been an absolute gentleman. His hands never lingered on her bare skin for more than a moment, though there was an awful lot of it within his reach.</p>
<p>                She would almost think he wasn’t interested if not for the way that his eyes would rake over her (regardless of what she was wearing) leaving her skin feeling hot and flushed. Of course, his cheeks would then go pink and he would look away quickly, just like he had the first day they’d met.</p>
<p>                But she knew he <em> wanted </em> her.</p>
<p>                Kristoff had told her she was the boss, and that she could set the pace, and she was pushing to see just how serious he was about that. It wasn’t so much that she wanted to be a tease… she had just never had a man be interested in <em> her </em>as a person, not just a body.</p>
<p>                And it was evidently clear to her that he <em> was </em> interested in who she was, not just what she looked like.  </p>
<p>                She would come by his garage often (nearly every day, actually), sometimes bringing lunch or a Good &amp; Plenty bar, and she’d hop up on the hood of whatever car he was working on. Then she would chatter away as he worked on engines. Not only did he not seem to mind her incessant talking, he would usually call her again in the evening after he’d gone home, and they would talk for hours at a time (usually to Elsa’s chagrin) about everything and nothing all at once.</p>
<p>                He truly seemed to just want to get to know her, and he was respecting the pace she’d set in the physical realm. Which was primarily hand-holding, sweet kisses ‘hello’ &amp; ‘goodbye’, long embraces so she could breath in whatever manly soap he used, and nothing more.</p>
<p>                The trouble with her own decision to try and keep things from becoming too physical was that she desperately wanted to escalate things now.  </p>
<p>                The image of him by the lake, laid out on a towel in nothing but a pair of short red swim trunks, his hands above his head, soaking in the sun, his skin all golden and gorgeous, flashed across her mind. And she’d done a bit of mental math. His general stature, the size of his feet and hands, the way the fabric of those swim trunks had laid… she found herself groaning in frustration.</p>
<p>                Anna knew <em> exactly </em> why she was agitated.</p>
<p>                “You alright?” Elsa asked as she walked by the sitting room.</p>
<p>                “Hm?” Anna sat up suddenly. “Oh yeah, sorry. Just… thinking is all.”</p>
<p>                “Well I hope it’s nothing serious.” Elsa laughed. “Anyway, I’m headed out. I’ve got that dinner with Wessleton.”</p>
<p>                “Couldn’t get out of it, huh?”</p>
<p>                “Nope.” Elsa sighed, pinning a chic hat onto her head. “So, you be good while I’m gone.”</p>
<p>                “Of course, I’ll be good.” Anna rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>                “Not planning on inviting ‘The Mechanic’ over while I’m gone?” Elsa teased with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>                Amongst all their other dates, Kristoff had been over to their house to share dinner with the sisters. Anna was pleased as punch to find that Elsa and Kristoff got along very well. So well, in fact, that they made fun of one another mercilessly and Elsa had come to start calling him ‘The Mechanic’ instead of his name.</p>
<p>                “Elsa!” Anna squeaked in surprise. “Absolutely not!”</p>
<p>                “Right, he’s got his own place. Why would you invite him here when you could have complete privacy there?”</p>
<p>                “You know perfectly well that I have never been to his house!” Anna felt her own cheeks growing pink.</p>
<p>                “Mhmm. Sure.” Elsa pulled on long white satin gloves that complimented her hat. “Well, I’ll be back around 9 if I’m lucky. But you know how Wessleton gets. Love you sis, bye!”</p>
<p>                “Goodbye!” Anna gave an annoyed huff, wishing she wasn’t suddenly so flustered. “I love you, too.”</p>
<p>                The truth was she had thought about asking Kristoff if they could have dinner at his house, just the two of them, on more than one occasion but had chickened out every time.</p>
<p>                She kept asking herself why she was so afraid of that. It would be much cheaper for them if they stopped going to the diner on the square so often (even though Anna would definitely miss their chocolate milkshakes). Why was the idea of being alone in his house such a frightening one?</p>
<p>                Or maybe it wasn’t ‘frightening’ so much as it was ‘exciting’.  </p>
<p>                The phone rang and she grabbed it quickly, already knowing it was him.</p>
<p>                “Hiya!” She grinned.</p>
<p>                “Hullo.” He said, and she could hear him grinning back.</p>
<p>                “How was your day?”</p>
<p>                “After you left? Pretty boring, honestly.”</p>
<p>                “Well imagine how boring it was for me. I had absolutely nothing else to do all day.” Anna sighed and flopped dramatically over the arm of the couch. “Just like every day.”</p>
<p>                “You could always get a job? I know you don’t really <em> need </em> the money, but it could give you something to do.”</p>
<p>                “But then I won’t be able to come to your shop all the time!”</p>
<p>                “That’s true. Skip the job.”</p>
<p>                “Just out of curiosity, do you know if anybody is hiring?” Anna found herself laughing.</p>
<p>                “My ma said the library is looking for part time help?”</p>
<p>                “I don’t think that would work for my general disposition.” Anna giggled.</p>
<p>                “You mean because you can’t sit still for longer than five seconds?” Kristoff chuckled back.</p>
<p>                “Exactly. I bet you’d like to see me as a librarian.”</p>
<p>                “Why do you say that?”</p>
<p>                “Me all in stuffy sweaters and comically old-fashioned wire rimmed glasses perched at the end of my nose.”</p>
<p>                “Would you wear a chain on the glasses?”</p>
<p>                “Of course.” Anna sniggered.</p>
<p>                “Oh, then I would <em> definitely </em> enjoy that view.” His voice was playful.</p>
<p>                But it was also low, and almost had a husky quality to it…. And suddenly Anna was struck with an idea.</p>
<p>                “Kristoff,” she began as innocently as possible, “didn’t I do a pinup pose with glasses? Once upon a time.”</p>
<p>                There was a pause.</p>
<p>                “I-I… I’m not really sure.”</p>
<p>                “I can’t remember.” Anna pretended to be thinking.</p>
<p>                “I mean you may have… I think so… I mean… yes.”</p>
<p>                “I thought so! I was supposed to be a college girl reading a book.” Anna confirmed.</p>
<p>                “Right… well-“</p>
<p>                Before Kristoff could change the subject Anna plowed on, possessed by a strange boldness.</p>
<p>                “Which of my pinup poses were your favorites?”</p>
<p>                “Um.” Kristoff seemed to suddenly be choking on the other line. “I don’t… Erm. I don’t think I should really say.”</p>
<p>                “I always liked the ones when I got to be in pretty pajamas.” Anna continued twirling the phone cord in her fingers. “I mean I don’t have pajamas that are <em> quite </em> so skimpy now, but I do <em> love </em>frilly little babydoll sleep sets. I’ve got one on right now.”</p>
<p>                 There was silence on the other line for such a long time that Anna thought that maybe it  had been disconnected.</p>
<p>                 “Anna.” His voice finally came through, impossibly quiet. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>                 It was her turn to remain quiet for a moment. What exactly <em>was</em> she doing?</p>
<p>                 Now would be the time to laugh and say ‘oh nothing’ and move on to other things.</p>
<p>                 But she didn’t.</p>
<p>                 “I was just telling you what I had on, so you had a mental picture.” She did her best to sound nonchalant.</p>
<p>                 “Anna.” His voice was a clash of warning and yearning.</p>
<p>                “Actually, my pajamas are a lot like the ones I had on in that little calendar series. I don’t know if you remember that one or not? I think it was September? No, October. I mean, obviously I’m not wearing see-through black lingerie with fur trim on a regular old Wednesday, but the cut of the pajamas are about the same actually.”</p>
<p>                “Anna!” He said firmly this time.</p>
<p>                “What?” She thought she’d try to play dumb for a moment, though the frustration in his voice made her suck in a small breath.</p>
<p>                She could only <em> imagine </em> the look on his face right now.</p>
<p>                His brows knit together tightly, those soft brown eyes of his getting dark with longing, his lips pursed together.</p>
<p>                It was enough to make bite her lip.</p>
<p>                “What are you doing?” He repeated his question.</p>
<p>                “I already told you.” She said. “I’m just letting you know what I’m wearing right now.”</p>
<p>                “Sounds like you’re… it sounds like you’re trying to… I don’t know…”</p>
<p>                “It sounds like I’m trying to what?”</p>
<p>                “Get me… riled up.”</p>
<p>                Anna paused a moment. “Is it working?”</p>
<p>                Another pause.</p>
<p>                “Yes.”</p>
<p>                His voice came out a low growl and this time her gasp was clearly audible over the line.</p>
<p>                “Well…” She took a moment to think about exactly what she wanted to do next. “Maybe you should get some of those old calendars out and take a look at them… If you still have them, that is.”</p>
<p>                “Oh, I do.”</p>
<p>                He said it with such surety that she couldn’t help but giggle.</p>
<p>                “It’ll take me just a second to get them… just… just a second.”</p>
<p>                She could hear him set the phone down firmly on a table and walk away… okay maybe it sounded like he was running, and Anna couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>                Then she thought about the fact that he’d had nearly naked pictures of her tucked away somewhere and she found her heart rate quicken.</p>
<p>                Kristoff… her Kristoff… kept those of <em> her </em>.</p>
<p>                “I’ve got them right here.” His voice came back over the line and he sounded nervous. “What… what would you like me to do with them?”</p>
<p>                “Have you looked at them since we started going steady?” Anna couldn’t help but ask.</p>
<p>                “No.”</p>
<p>                “Oh.” For some reason that felt disappointing.</p>
<p>                “Not because I didn’t want to.” He gave a small chuckle. “It had more to do with self-preservation.”</p>
<p>                “Self-preservation?” Anna was puzzled.</p>
<p>                “Yes. I knew I wouldn’t be able to handle it if I looked over them all again, because God only knows how well I remember them already, and to have you right there in the bed of my truck looking the way you do… I think I’d die.”</p>
<p>                “I think you’re being overly dramatic.” Anna giggled, but her cheeks were flaming and her chest felt tight in the best way.</p>
<p>                “I’m really not.” He insisted, but he was laughing lightly.</p>
<p>                “Well you should pull them out now.” Anna said feeling bolder as she got comfortable on the couch and lazily kicked her legs up into the air, pointing and unpointing her toes.</p>
<p>                “Are… are you sure?”</p>
<p>                “Mhmm.” Anna twirled her hair around her finger.</p>
<p>                There was a small shuffling noise.</p>
<p>                “Jesus, I almost forgot about this one.” He groaned.</p>
<p>                “Which one?” Anna felt proud at the reaction he was having.</p>
<p>                “You’re bent over a fence trying to catch a scarf that’s blowing away in the wind, and you’ve got a surprised look that you ripped your dress all the way up to your… well past your hold-ups.”</p>
<p>                “You like that one?” Anna couldn’t help but laugh. “I thought it was a bit ridiculous. Why would I be chasing after a scarf like that? Besides, you can barely see my chest in that one.”</p>
<p>                “It’s the idea of it all.” Kristoff chuckled back.</p>
<p>                “I suppose that’s the case with most of them. It’s the illusion of it all that gives the thrill.” She giggled. “What other ones do you have?”</p>
<p>                “Well I have most of them…” There was a shuffling. “Here you’re supposed to be a cowgirl.”</p>
<p>                “I think there were a few of those.”</p>
<p>                “And this one.” It sounded like Kristoff had to swallow. “You’re in a sheer nightgown with a fireplace as a backlight.”</p>
<p>                “… And how does that make you feel?” Anna asked as delicately as possible.</p>
<p>                “Hot.” He moaned.</p>
<p>                “Keep going.” Anna urged.</p>
<p>                “Oh, I always liked this one the best I think. You’re holding a little kitten in what was supposed to be ‘farm clothes’, though why on earth you’d be wearing something like that to work in is beyond me.”</p>
<p>                “Why did you like that one?” Anna gave her voice a breathy quality.</p>
<p>                “I liked your smile the most in that one. It seemed so genuine.”</p>
<p>                That made Anna go silent for a moment.</p>
<p>                “Anna?” Kristoff asked quietly. “Oh god have I said something? Am I going to far with this, I’m sorry-“</p>
<p>                “You liked my smile the most?”</p>
<p>                “Well yeah… I mean I always thought it seemed like you were the type of girl who had a smile that could light up a room… and well, I was right.”</p>
<p>                “I…You… You are so lucky I’m not there with you right now.”</p>
<p>                “I am?”</p>
<p>                “I don’t think I would be able to keep my hands off you.” She breathed.</p>
<p>                “Well I certainly don’t feel lucky.” He replied, his voice sounding thick.</p>
<p>                “Kristoff,” she said firmly, “I want you to touch yourself. Right now.”</p>
<p>                “I… what?” He let out a little yelp.</p>
<p>                “I want you to talk to me as you touch yourself, and I’ll touch myself too.”</p>
<p>                The breath on the other side of the phone sounded labored.</p>
<p>                “Anna… are you sure?”</p>
<p>                “Yes.” Anna gently rubbed her free hand across her own nipples, letting out a small gasp as she wished for his hands. “And… and tomorrow. I want to come over and have dinner at your house… and I want you to… well… I want <em> you </em>to touch me.”</p>
<p>                There was another shaky breath… and then Anna could hear the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down.</p>
<p>                “I don’t want you to rush into anything because you feel pressured.” Kristoff said, his voice wavering.</p>
<p>                “I don’t feel pressured. I want to.” Anna insisted. “I’ve been dreaming about the way you can make me feel with those fingers of yours for a <em> long </em>while.”</p>
<p>                There was a hiss on the other line.</p>
<p>                Anna took that as indication that he had matters in his own hand, so she helped herself, lowering her fingers beneath the waistband of her short pajama bottoms.</p>
<p>                “Oh.” She gasped as she rolled a quick wide circle. “Because I bet your fingers feel <em> so </em> good. So rough, and work worn.”</p>
<p>                “Anna.” It was a small whisper, like a prayer.</p>
<p>                “Have you thought anything like that about me?” She pressed him for information as she pressed circles on her clit.</p>
<p>                “My god, I feel terrible for saying so but, yes.” His words tumbled out quickly.</p>
<p>                “What have you thought about?” She began to work her fingers on herself a bit faster.</p>
<p>                “I’ve just thought about holding you close, and, and how badly I just want to… rip off all your clothes and <em> really </em> look at you. I’ve wanted to count each of those freckles.”</p>
<p>                “More.” Anna gasped.</p>
<p>                “And I’ve thought about how badly I just want to tug your head back and kiss your throat and your collarbone. And how soft your hands would feel on my… on my…”</p>
<p>                “Say it.” She demanded.</p>
<p>                “On my cock.” He grumbled.</p>
<p>                The word made Anna give a throaty groan and she felt her whole body inch closer and closer to that release she wanted. Just the idea of what his cock might look like… all that mental math… she pressed her first two fingers into herself knowing it couldn’t compare but needing <em> something </em>.</p>
<p>                “And,” he continued, “I’ve not been able to get the idea of what your lips would feel like wrapped around me in that cherry red lipstick.”</p>
<p>                “That popsicle got your imagination running wild, huh?” Anna huffed out a small laugh.</p>
<p>                “You have no idea.” He chuckled back.</p>
<p>                “Well the image of you in your swim trunks… god, I’m amazed I was able to restrain myself at the lake the other day.”</p>
<p>                “Well, you know public indecency and all.”</p>
<p>                “I just wanted to ride you like-“</p>
<p>                “Fuck.” The word came out so surprised and it made her moan. “Anna, I am so close.”</p>
<p>                “So am I.” She gasped out. “Just go, and imagine I’m there with you.”</p>
<p>                “I am going to spend so much time on you tomorrow.” He groaned out a promise, obviously moving faster. “Because you are honestly the most amazing girl in the world.”</p>
<p>                “Kris.” She gave a gasp.</p>
<p>                “I’m going to kiss you absolutely everywhere.”</p>
<p>               The thought of him running his lips all over her naked form, preferably with just a little bit of stubble on his chin so it would gently scratch along her skin as he went... The idea of him being naked <em> with </em>her so she could lick things off that magnificent chest of his… maybe take a bite out of his thighs....</p>
<p>                It was enough to leave her quivering, teetering precariously on the edge, a bit like a surfer perched on the crest of a wave… nearly ready to plunge right over the edge. </p>
<p>                “Oh my god.” She cried, a bit louder than intended, arching her back firmly and pressing up into her own hand.</p>
<p>                “And I’m going to hold you so tight and just feel you all around me… and my god, Anna! Fuck-I-love-you!”</p>
<p>                He groaned and let a string of profanities slur out of his mouth afterwards, indicating to Anna that he’d climaxed.</p>
<p>                That was enough to send Anna over the edge too, more from shock than anything.</p>
<p>                After nearly a full minute of panted breathing, Anna finally felt brave enough to speak again.</p>
<p>                “Did you just… did you just say… that you love me?”</p>
<p>                “Shit.”</p>
<p>                “Did you not mean to? Because I understand if it was just a spur of the moment thing, you know because we were-“</p>
<p>                “No, I meant it! I definitely meant it... I just didn’t want to tell you over the phone while doing… well whatever this is… and I’m sorry for all the swearing! God, this is just totally fubared.”</p>
<p>                “Fubar?”</p>
<p>                “Um… it means fucked up beyond all recognition.”</p>
<p>                Anna found herself giggling uncontrollably.</p>
<p>                “Kristoff,” She finally managed to get her composure, “you don’t have to apologize. I’m not offended… by the swearing or the professions of love over the phone… Actually, I love you too.</p>
<p>                “You do?” His voice sounded so happy that she was certain she could practically feel the warmth from his grin through the phone line.</p>
<p>                “Yeah. I do.” She found herself beaming back, hoping he could picture her smile too. “So how about dinner at your place tomorrow?”</p>
<p>                “Yeah! Of course! That would be… that would be great!” He sounded like he was shuffling things around to clean them up. “Oh… wait! Fuck! My mom invited you over for dinner tomorrow! She’s insistent that I can’t keep you to myself any longer. She’s dying to meet you, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>                “Tell her I’d love to come!” Anna grinned. “We can do dinner at your house Friday… and maybe I’ll just come by the shop at your lunch break tomorrow?”</p>
<p>                “Um.” There was the sound of Kristoff swallowing again. “Yeah that’d be swell.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'I'm Getting Mighty Lonesome For You' - Ella Fitzgerald</p>
<p>It just seemed fitting for a chapter about phone sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also! I've been so pleased with the reactions this fic has been getting but my next chapters will probably be much slower in coming... but they will be coming! Thanks to you sweeties for reading :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tweedle-O-Twill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't hate me for this chapter not being smut.<br/>It's coming. I promise. Cross my heart &amp; hope to die.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>               Anna had said she’d come by at lunch time. What did that mean, exactly?</p><p>               That one question had been bouncing around in Kristoff’s head so loudly it was hard to think about anything else.</p><p>               Did that mean she was going to bring him lunch? Should he have packed his own? He supposed they could always run next door to Oaken’s and get something if the need arose… if they even wanted to leave his shop at all?</p><p>               Was she going to come and do… other things? That was the general idea she’d left him with after their phone call last night.</p><p>               The thought of the previous night’s conversation (or lack thereof?) made him huff quickly. He really didn’t need to be semi-hard while he was working so he forced his thoughts to other things. His job could be potentially dangerous if he wasn’t concentrating on it properly. So, he needed to focus.</p><p>               Focus, focus, focus.</p><p>               Engines, engines, engines.</p><p>               What exactly was wrong with this particular one again?</p><p>               He shook his head and returned to the task at hand, determining not to worry about whatever was going to happen with Anna later.</p><p>               No, he wouldn’t think about Anna…</p><p>               Anna.</p><p>               Anna with her breathtaking smile, and captivating freckles, and hypnotizing eyes, and tantalizing red hair… He just wanted to hold her close and run his fingers though those locks… and then over her shoulders and down her back, farther, and farther, and farther…</p><p>                Were they about to take a major step forward in their relationship? One that he hadn’t necessarily been expecting to take for quite some time?</p><p>                He had determined within himself that if Anna wanted to wait until after marriage -if they ever made it that far, and he was hoping more and more they would go that distance- she would be well worth the wait.</p><p>                She was just so bright, and funny, and beautiful. He felt he didn't deserve her for those qualities alone, but she also understood him on a level that shocked him to his core. Sometimes she would just look at him and he'd wonder if she could see straight into his soul. </p><p>                Holding her hand felt like a blessing that was undeserved, especially after the things his hands had done. Getting to give her kisses felt like a dream that was too good to be true.</p><p>                 Up until yesterday he'd been more than happy to keep things at that pace.</p><p>                Then that phone call... </p><p>                He huffed once again, forcing himself to take deep breaths and focus on anything other than the sound of her voice moaning his name over the phone, but with no success. </p><p>                Now it seemed like she wanted to progress things farther than just… talking… over the phone, and he would be damned if he were the one to prevent Anna from getting whatever it was that she wanted.</p><p>                Another onslaught of questions bounced around in his brain: Exactly how far was this going to go today? Was she going to stay for the rest of the afternoon and then go straight with him to his Ma’s for dinner after he closed up the garage? What exactly was the plan? Should he have gone to the drug store and picked up a tin of condoms? Or had he misunderstood her? Was she being completely innocent in her offer to come over at lunch time?</p><p>                He dropped a wrench for the fourth time and growled in frustration.</p><p>                Sven let out a low whine from his position next to the vehicle Kristoff was working on.</p><p>                “Yeah, I know buddy. I need to pay more attention.” He grumbled leaning down to pick up his tool. “I just wish I’d asked Anna more questions when we were on the phone yesterday.”</p><p>                Sven seemed to give him a knowing look.</p><p>                “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was busy thinking about other things.” He grumbled.</p><p>                A mental picture of all of Anna's pinups laid out across his coffee table flashed up in his mind. </p><p>                He had been busy thinking about <em>so many</em> other things.</p><p>                The phone began to ring, and Kristoff nearly dropped his wrench again.</p><p>                “Dammit.” He grumbled and wiped his hands on a rag before going into his office to answer. “Bjorgman’s garage.”</p><p>                “Hey, Kristoff.” A voice croaked on the other line.</p><p>                “Anna?” Kristoff asked after a moment of brief confusion. “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>                “No.” There was a pitiful groan on the other side of the phone. “I think I’m sick.”</p><p>                “Oh, baby. I’m sorry.” He said, then blushed when he realized he used the pet name without even thinking.</p><p>                “I… I don’t think I’m going to be able to come to the garage today.” She gave a sniffle. “Or dinner tonight.”</p><p>                “Anna, that’s okay, I understand… Anna? Are you crying?”</p><p>                “A little bit, yeah.” She confessed.</p><p>                “I’m sorry you feel so bad.” He held the phone closer wishing he could somehow transfer a comforting embrace to her.</p><p>                “That’s not why I’m crying! I’m just disappointed! I was going to come over to the garage and bring you a big lunch and I was gonna… and we were gonna… you know… do stuff.”</p><p>                “Anna, don’t worry about that.” He chuckled, though he felt his cheeks warm.</p><p>                Was now the time to ask exactly what she meant by ‘stuff’? It didn’t really feel like it.</p><p>                “I was just looking forward to it!” Anna croaked out. “And I didn’t even feel bad at all last night! There just this tiny tickle in the back of my throat after we hung up and I went to sleep! Then bam! A stuffed-up head and a sore throat that feels like I’m swallowing razor blades. I’ve been chugging all sorts of things to try and get it to go away, but it’s not working. And now I can’t even meet your family today either! I’m just… I’m so mad about it! I could hardly wait to have dinner with them.”</p><p>                “Trust me, you should be glad that you’ve got another day of peace in your life.” Kristoff tried to reassure her.</p><p>                “No!” She groaned. “I was so ready to meet them! Who wants peace?”</p><p>                “A lot of people.”</p><p>                “Not me! I was ready to be completely bombarded by the Bjorgman clan and have all sorts of personal and embarrassing questions asked of me.”</p><p>                “My mom is great at personal and embarrassing questions, don’t worry, she’ll get to you at some point.”</p><p>                “This is just… ugh. The worst. Do you think we can do it tomorrow?”</p><p>                “It?” He felt his voice squeak involuntarily.</p><p>                “Dinner.” Anna giggled. “I meant, ‘could we reschedule dinner tomorrow?’”</p><p>                “Right.” He cleared his throat, feeling a bit betrayed by his own vocal chords  .</p><p>                He had known she meant dinner with the family. He had absolutely known that.</p><p>                “Though we can certainly do other things tomorrow, too.” Anna’s voice sounded remarkably suggestive and with the added throaty quality it made him shiver.</p><p>                “Well. I mean, I don’t want to assume. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to! I mean, I’d like to! But we don’t <em>have </em>to.”</p><p>                “Kristoff,” Anna giggled slightly.</p><p>                “Right. I’ll stop talking now, good idea.”</p><p>                “No, I wasn’t trying to get you to stop talking. I was just going to say that if I feel better tomorrow, I <em>want</em> to do… <em>that</em> with you.”</p><p>                Kristoff coughed. </p><p>                “If I feel better.” Anna continued. “Because the last thing I want is to make you sick.”</p><p>                “I don’t mind that you’re sick.” He said then instantly regretted it.</p><p>                How needy did he sound?</p><p>                “Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” Anna giggled. “If I catch a majorly contagious disease, you’ll be the first one I call.”</p><p>                “I should hope so. I’d have to be the one to nurse you back to health.”</p><p>                “You’re too sweet, you know that?” Anna’s voice sounded a bit choked up, but he couldn’t tell if that was whatever strange summer cold she had or because she was genuinely moved by what he said.</p><p>                “Well… I don’t know about that…” He shuffled his feet.</p><p>                “Don’t know about what?” His Ma’s voice startled him so bad he felt like he jumped high enough to touch the ceiling.</p><p>                “Jesus Christ!” He exclaimed.</p><p>                “Kristoff Bjorgman!” His ma yelled. “I know I taught you better than to take the lord’s name in vain!”</p><p>                “You know not to sneak up on me.” He gave a slight scowl.</p><p>                “I knocked!” She insisted. “You just weren’t listening! How come your cheeks are so red, dear?”</p><p>                “Kristoff, is everything okay?” Anna’s croaky voice sounded worried on the other end of the phone.</p><p>                “Yeah,” He told her, “sorry, Anna. Everything’s fine, my Ma just came by and surprised me.”</p><p>                “Is that <em>the</em> Anna?” His mother’s face lit up.</p><p>                “Yes,” He said, “she just called to tell me she’s sick and won’t be able to make it tonight.”</p><p>                “Oh, no!” Bulda said rushing over and snatching the phone from his hand.</p><p>                “Ma!”</p><p>                “Yes, hello, Anna! It’s Bulda. Oh, no, please! Do call me Bulda, Mrs. Bjorgman sounds much too proper. If you’ve made it this long with our Kristoff, you’re likely to be family before you know it, so no need to bother with the formalities!”</p><p>                Kristoff blushed at his mother’s words and tried to swipe the phone from her hand but she side stepped out of his reach with surprising speed for a woman with such short legs.</p><p>                “So, I hear that you’re sick, dear?” She gave a brief pause. “Oh no! That’s horrible… Mhmm… Mhmm… I’m so sorry. Would you like me to bring you some soup this evening? Oh, don’t you worry about that! I have had 9 children, I’m not allowed to get sick. What time would you like me to come by? Six sounds lovely, dear. I’ll have Kristoff come too, of course. I’m sure you’re much more keen to see him than me… oh well, that’s so sweet of you to say. Well, I can hardly wait to see you! Yes, I’ll give the receiver back to Kristoff.”</p><p>                She held out the phone looking very proud of herself.</p><p>                “Um.” Kristoff took it and put it back to his ear. “So, it looks like you’re going to get your wish after all?”</p><p>                “Dying of a contagious disease?” Anna’s raspy voice came through.                          </p><p>                “Getting rid of your peace and quiet.” Kristoff chuckled and Bulda smacked his arm.</p><p>                “I know, I can hardly wait.” She giggled.</p><p>                “She sounds like a lovely girl.” Bulda whispered to him. “So very nice. I think she’ll do nicely for you.”</p><p>                “Well we’ll be over at six then,” Kristoff said to Anna, ignoring his mother. “Be sure to warn Elsa that we’re coming.”</p><p>                “She’s out tonight, so don’t worry.” She chuckled.</p><p>                “Just curious, does she have good birthing hips?” Bulda asked, loud enough this time that Kristoff was sure Anna could hear.</p><p>                “Ma,” He hissed covering the receiver quickly, “stop.”</p><p>                “You’re a very big man, Kristoff, you have to take these things into account.”</p><p>                “Stop.” He repeated firmly then returned his attention to the phone. “Alright, see you at six, Anna.”</p><p>                “I love you.” She said softly.</p><p>                Kristoff felt the blood rise to his cheeks… And he looked over at his mother, still standing there expectantly trying desperately to listen in.</p><p>                This felt a bit like a test.</p><p>                “I…” he coughed and then bucked up to the task, knowing that Bulda Bjorgman was going to meddle regardless, so he might as well put all his chips on the table so to speak. “I love you, too, baby. Feel better.”</p><p>                “Oh!” Bulda squawked. “You <em>love</em> her! I had no idea this was so serious! When do you think you’ll be getting married?”</p><p>                “Goodbye!” He said quickly, and he thought he heard Anna giggle on the other line as he slammed down the receiver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't actually hope I die just so you all know... XD</p><p>Also, I've been focusing on jazz and big band/swing stuff in all my previous chapter titles, but I felt that 'Tweedle-o-Twill' by Gene Autry felt like a good song for a chapter where Bulda gets more involved. </p><p>It's not overwhelmingly country/western so I felt like you could handle it for humor's sake.</p><p>Also! Good news! My next update won't take nearly as long! Hope you all enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dear Hearts & Gentle People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello you lovely cuties. I'm back with another chappie already :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                “Oh!” Anna gasped when she opened the door. “I didn’t realize you would all be coming.”</p><p>                “Trust me,” Kristoff called from the large station wagon his mother had driven up in, hoisting out a giant pot, “this isn’t all of us.”</p><p>                Anna tried not to admire the way Kristoff’s biceps flexed too awfully much. She was sick and there were quite a few people here, one of those people being his mother. No use in getting overly excited.</p><p>                “I don’t want to get everybody sick.” Anna said from the doorway as a carload of Bjorgmans filed out and brought with them something either to eat or drink.</p><p>                “Oh, don’t worry dear,” a squat little woman leading the charge said, “we’re here to make you comfortable and dote on you.”</p><p>She held a comically large woven-basket that seemed to be filled to the brim with herbs out in front of her so she could see where she was walking.</p><p>                “You must be Bulda.” Anna smiled. “It’s so nice to finally see you in person.”</p><p>                “Oh my, my you are lovely, aren’t you? Even when you’re unwell! How on earth did Kristoff manage to woo you?”</p><p>                “Ma.” Kristoff growled coming up behind her, a line of other Bjorgman’s in tow.</p><p>                “Fine,” Bulda reached up on her toes to give Anna a kiss on both cheeks, “you can give me the details later. Right now, we have to help you feel better, and honestly you could use a little fattening up. You are much to skinny. Which way to the kitchen?”</p><p>                “Down the main hall and to the left.” Anna instructed, and then Bulda breezed into the house.</p><p>                “Come along, children.” She called to the brood that trailed in her wake, reminding Anna a bit of ducklings.</p><p>                “So, you’re Kristoff’s girl?” The first boy in the line asked, his ‘s’ sounds whistling due to his missing front teeth.</p><p>                “Her name is Anna, Peter.” Kristoff corrected with a slight scowl.</p><p>                “Yes, I am.” Anna couldn’t help but giggle, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kristoff look at her sharply. “It’s nice to meet you Peter.”</p><p>                “I’m Elois!” The next little girl exclaimed, who was carrying a jug of some sort of liquid and struggling with it. “I think you look like a princess.”</p><p>                “Oh, no.” Anna scoffed.</p><p>                “You do!”</p><p>                “Well thank you, Elois.” Anna couldn’t help but blush.</p><p>                “I’m Nora.” The next girl (who only looked a year or so older than Elois) said offering a quick smile. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>                “And you.” Anna grinned.</p><p>                “Gordon.” The last boy in the line offered as he followed behind.</p><p>                “Hello, Gordon.”</p><p>                “Sorry,” Kristoff sighed when it was just the two of them out on the front step, “I tried to talk my mom out of so many of the kids but-“</p><p>                “No, it’s lovely!” Anna insisted. “I was going to be so lonely this evening because Elsa has another meeting with Wessleton and now I’ve got so much company.”</p><p>                She knew she didn’t look the best. Her nose was red and aggravated. She had dark smudges under her eyes, and everything was just a bit puffy.</p><p>                Yet, when Kristoff smiled down at her she suddenly felt like maybe she <em>was</em> a princess. He certainly looked at her like she might be.</p><p>                Without warning he swooped down and kissed her, the soup pot he was holding bumping into her and making a loud sloshing noise.</p><p>                “Kris!” She yelped and pulled away quickly. “I really don’t want to get you sick, too.”</p><p>                “Well, you’re my girl, so it’s worth it.” His brown eyes twinkled and leaned down to give her another kiss, this time she rose up on her toes to meet him.</p><p>                “You won’t think that when you can hardly swallow.” Anna murmured against his lips.</p><p>                “Hmm. I’m sure if I complain loudly enough, I can get a red-haired nurse to look after me.”</p><p>                “Fat chance.”</p><p>                 He chuckled and pulled away only enough to kiss her on the forehead. “We better get in or we’re going to have spies reporting back to my mother.”</p><p>                “Wouldn’t want that.” Anna laughed, then grimaced as she had to pull away from him to sneeze into a handkerchief. “Ugh, sorry.”</p><p>                “Don’t be. Ma will have you feeling better before you know it.” Kristoff assured her and followed her into the house.</p><p>                Anna wasn’t exactly sure how she did it, but Kristoff was right about Bulda Bjorgman’s healing powers.</p><p>                She started by giving Anna a cup of tea, and insisted she breathe some steam from a pot of herbs she’d immediately put onto Elsa’s stove. Then came soup, then homemade bread, then another cup of tea, then more herbs, then roast chicken sandwiches and greenbean casserole, then another bowl of soup (Anna had needed “just one more spoonful”).</p><p>                Olaf, the fluffy white cat (who was technically Elsa’s pet but spent most nights on Anna’s bed) wandered in and found a fast friend in Nora. Elois was positively beside herself by how cute he was and kept insisting that he and Sven would be the best of friends.</p><p>                “I don’t know about that. Sven is vicious.” Kristoff remarked.</p><p>                “He is not.” Elois rolled her eyes.</p><p>                All the Bjorgman children buzzed around the kitchen, chattering away about everything they had been doing over the summer. They followed their mother’s instructions (with varying levels of willingness), filling and refilling Anna’s cup, bowl, and plate until Anna was positively stuffed.</p><p>                “Feeling any better, darling?” Bulda finally asked her.</p><p>                “Yes, I am, actually.” Anna sighed and pushed away her bowl.</p><p>                Her headache was nearly gone, the pain in her throat had subsided considerably, and she could breathe through her nose again.</p><p>                She briefly wondered exactly what had been in those herbs she’d inhaled.</p><p>                “Wonderful.” Bulda smiled then came and sat at the head of the table and looked between Anna and Kristoff. “Now it’s time to tell your Ma everything. What do you do for a living, Anna?”</p><p>                “Well… right now, not much if I’m honest.” Anna confessed. “I used to be a… model.”</p><p>                “A model? How glamorous!” Bulda exclaimed.</p><p>                “Well, it’s only glamorous for so long… sometimes I still help my sister out and model for her clothing designs… but mostly I’m unemployed.”</p><p>                “Well they are looking for some help at the library.” Bulda suggested. “I was just telling Kristoff about that the other day.”</p><p>                “Erm.” Anna felt her cheeks redden ever so slightly, and she could see Kristoff duck his head out of the corner of her eye. “I don’t think I’d be well suited for that. I’m too inclined to dancing around rooms.”</p><p>                “I see.” Bulda smiled. “Well you know the City Hall rents out their ballroom. You could teach dance lessons.”</p><p>                “My dancing is quite coordinated enough for me to give lessons.” Anna laughed. “But who knows? Maybe I could throw some sort of party at City Hall. I’m very good at throwing parties.”</p><p>                “Oooh. I love parties.” Elois joined in.</p><p>                “How would you know? You’ve never been to one.” Gordon interjected, taking on a very sophisticated air.</p><p>                “It’s got to be like how they are in ‘Cinderella’.” Elois sighed dreamily. “Have you seen Cinderella, Anna?”</p><p>                “Yes.” Kristoff’s answer sounded suspiciously like a grumble.</p><p>                “I have been to see Cinderella, yes.” Anna grinned. “And sometimes parties can be just like the one in the movie.”</p><p>                “How wonderful.” Elois leaned back in her seat and gave a dreamy sigh.</p><p>                “So, how did you two meet?” Bulda asked gesturing between Kristoff and Anna. “He hasn’t told me this story yet.”</p><p>                “That’s because you meddle too much.” Kristoff pointed out.</p><p>                “I do not! Is it too much for a mother to hear about how her son came to meet such a lovely young woman and what he did to turn her head?”</p><p>                “She came in to have her car fixed.” Kristoff said simply, skating around several of the details.</p><p>                “I came back a few days later with my sister’s car.” Anna continued the child-friendly version of the story.</p><p>                “There was absolutely nothing wrong with it.” He added.</p><p>                “And he still didn’t get the clue that I was there because I wanted to see him again, so I had to spell it out for him and give him my number.”</p><p>                “Oh, Kris.” Bulda sighed. “You were always a bit oblivious to those sorts of things.”</p><p>                “How was I supposed to know she was interested?” Kristoff’s tone became defensive. “She’s only the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life! It felt like too much to hope that she was there for me.”</p><p>                “Flattery will get you nowhere.” Anna said ruefully.</p><p>                Then, contrary to her words, she gently rubbed her foot up his calf from across the table.</p><p>                It caused him to jump, but he covered it by reaching for another piece of bread.</p><p>                He looked over at her carefully and raised an eyebrow, and she merely gave him a nonchalant shrug and continued to run her bare toes along the fabric of his trousers.</p><p>                “Well, I think it’s very romantic.” Elois announced with a giggle.</p><p>                “No, it’s not. It’s gross.” Peter scowled.</p><p>                “I’m sure you won’t mind so much one of these days.” Anna teased him and the boy rolled his eyes in disgust.</p><p>                “He already likes Millie Williams in his class!” Elois announced with a giggle.</p><p>                “I do not!” Peter shouted.</p><p>                “Yes, you do!”</p><p>                “Alright, alright, alright.” Bulda announced. “If you are not Anna or Kristoff, you are dismissed from this table. Be sure to clean up all the dishes.”</p><p>                “But I wanna listen!” Elois whined.</p><p>                “Yeah!” Nora agreed, piping up for the first time since Olaf had occupied her lap. “When did you first kiss?”</p><p>                “Maybe we haven’t kissed yet,” Kristoff raised an eyebrow at his little sister. “Did you ever think of that?”</p><p>                “But you have! I saw you kissing on the front step just after we got here!” Elois announced.</p><p>                “Oh, really?” Bulda looked delighted.</p><p>                “You little sneak!” Kristoff exclaimed causing Elois to giggle. “I knew I could feel someone spying on us.”</p><p>                Anna couldn’t contain her laugher and didn’t have it in her to feel embarrassed.</p><p>                “Yeah! They were kissing! Smooching, smooching, smooching!” Elois squealed and she and Nora nearly fell over with peals of laughter.</p><p>                “That’s disgusting.” Peter grimaced.</p><p>                “Seeing as she’s sick, I’m inclined to agree.” Gordon commented, pulling a face.</p><p>                “You still haven’t answered the question.” Bulda’s eyes twinkled. “When did you first kiss?”</p><p>                “Ma,” Kristoff gave a slight scowl, “really?”</p><p>                “I kissed him on our first date because he was too scared!” Anna announced.</p><p>                The chorus of shrieks, coos, mingled with sounds of disgust made Anna nearly collapse in her own fit of giggles.</p><p>                “I was not!” Kristoff insisted.</p><p>                Then he reached beneath the table, where no one else could see and snatched her foot from where she’d been slowly dancing it up towards his thigh.</p><p>                She gave a slight gasp, which she quickly turned into a cough.</p><p>                It was his turn to give her a nonchalant shrug when she looked at him.</p><p>                Instead of releasing her, he merely adjusted his grip so his thumb would skate along the inside of her ankle, and he rested her heel on top of his knee.</p><p>                They spent another hour sitting at the table, talking and laughing. It was only when she gave a large yawn that Anna realized she was beginning to get tired. She had been so focused on the tingling sensation she felt every time Kristoff would move the pads of his thumbs across the bare skin of her leg, creeping ever so slightly higher with each gentle pass.</p><p>                And if she were truly honest, her headache was slowly coming back on.</p><p>                “I think we should let Anna get to bed.” Kristoff announced after he had been staring at her for a moment and he released her from beneath the table.</p><p>                “Oh, yes!” Bulda hopped up from her position to begin fliting around the kitchen again. “Let me get you one more cup of tea for you before you go. I’ll leave some of this soup for you if you’d like it for lunch tomorrow. And a few extra sandwiches for your sister if she’d like them. I’m going to leave this little goody-basket for you right here. There’s a few things in it for you tomorrow if you’re still not feeling well, like a soak for the bath. And, of course, we’ll tidy up your kitchen. Here’s your tea, now Kristoff take her straight off to bed.”</p><p>                “Yes, Ma.” Kristoff took the teacup his mother held up, then went around to Anna’s side of the table and pulled out her chair for her.</p><p>                “I can help clean up, really.” Anna tried to insist but was betrayed by another yawn.</p><p>                “I won’t hear a thing of it.” Bulda said. “Now go, go, go. Kiss your sweetheart goodnight while I finish up.”</p><p>                Kristoff then gently placed a hand in the small of her back and guided her out of the kitchen, and she desperately tried to tell her body not to get so excited about the fact that his hand spanned her entire back.</p><p>                “Sorry we tired you out.” Kristoff whispered once they were in the hallway.</p><p>                “Don’t apologize.” Anna grinned up at him, taking the cup of tea he offered her, then lead him to her room. “I had a lovely time.”</p><p>                “If you say so.” He gave a disbelieving chuckle.</p><p>                “No, I’m serious Kristoff. I loved them.” She stopped as they reached her door and looked up at him.</p><p>                He gave her a small smile. “I’m glad. I think you were a pretty big hit with the kids.”</p><p>                “I wish I hadn’t been sick in the first place. I would have loved to meet everybody else.” Anna insisted sliding closer to him.</p><p>                “Well, I’m sure our weekly Family Dinner invitation will be open to you forever.” Kristoff wrapped his arms around her. “Ma loved you.”</p><p>                “She did?” Anna asked hopefully and he nodded.</p><p>                “I knew she would. Now she’s not going to stop pestering me about when we’re going to get married.”</p><p>                Anna felt herself blush and Kristoff seemed to realize what he’d said.</p><p>                “Uh.” He coughed. “Well. I guess I should let you get some rest.”</p><p>                “Kristoff?” She braved a chance to look up into his eyes.</p><p>                “Yes?”</p><p>                “If I’m feeling better tomorrow… could I come to your house?”</p><p>                She felt so silly for being so nervous to ask him in person. But she couldn’t help but worry that maybe he would realize that having her over at his house all alone was a bit… well, scandalous.</p><p>                Sometimes Anna forgot that she was living in a much smaller world than she had previously been accustomed to. One where reputations were still important and dining alone in the home of the guy you were going steady with was more than a little frowned upon.</p><p>                “Of course.” He grinned readily and gave her forehead a quick kiss. “I’ll cook for you, too.”</p><p>                “You really won’t mind?” She ventured again.</p><p>                “No. Why would I mind cooking for you?” His eyebrows drew together in a way that was so endearing she felt her heart swell with affection.</p><p>                “I don’t just mean that… I mean… the other thing. That we’ve sort of talked about.”</p><p>                “Oh.” His Adam’s apple bobbed quickly.</p><p>                “I just…” Anna pursed her lips trying to find the right way to express what she was feeling now that she’d med his family. “I don’t want to hurt people’s opinions of you…”</p><p>                “Anna,” his hands came up to gently cradle her face, “what do you mean?”</p><p>                “I just… I don’t have a reputation worth protecting. Elsa isn’t bothered about that kind of thing, and I don’t have any other friends or acquaintances here… and I would just hate it if your family thought less of you… or me for that matter, because I started frequenting your house, you know, <em>alone</em>.”</p><p>                “Hey, hey.” He pulled her head into his chest, and Anna had to carefully hold her teacup to keep from spilling it on him. “You don’t have to worry about that.”</p><p>                “But-“</p><p>                “Listen, I know my mom is nosy. She interferes a <em>lot</em>. But she also knows I’m a grown man and I make my own decisions. I have my own place, I have my own life, and I’ve been through things that… well anyway. She knows this is the happiest I have been in a long, <em>long </em>time. I don’t think you can do any wrong in her books, okay?”</p><p>                Anna felt her eyes get a bit watery and she nodded into his chest.</p><p>                “Frankly, the only person in my life you have to worry about upsetting is Sven.”</p><p>                “Sven’s not a person.” Anna giggled into his shirt.</p><p>                “See? There. You only have to worry about the opinion of a dog.” He gave her a gentle squeeze. “And he adores you, so I think you’re safe to come over… That is, if you’re sure you want to?”</p><p>                “I’m the one who asked if I could.”</p><p>                “Yes, but your… if you’re worried about what people will think of you, then that matters to me.”</p><p>                She peeked up from where she’d been breathing in his cologne (if he even wore cologne? He didn’t seem like the type, but he smelt so nice?), to look at him carefully.</p><p>                “I think… If we love each other, really love each other, and we like the way this is moving… we should be able to express that… don’t you think?”</p><p>                Instead of responding with words he kissed her soundly, and her tea splashed out of her cup just a bit and spilt onto her fingers.</p><p>                “Hey, look out!” She pulled away slightly, giggling, trying to keep from dripping tea onto Elsa’s carpet. “Besides, I’m still sick, remember?”</p><p>                “Right.” He sighed happily and leant his head against hers. “I just… I don’t know how I get to be so lucky.”</p><p>                Her breath caught in her throat.</p><p>                “I really, <em>really</em> love you, Anna.” He whispered.</p><p>                “I love you, too.”</p><p>                Her eyes fluttered closed and she let him kiss her one more time, only briefly worrying about him winding up ill the next day. If he did wind up with a summer cold too, she supposed she’d just have to come over anyway and look after him.</p><p>                Either way, she was going to his house, because the phone just wasn’t going to cut it anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'Dear Hearts and Gentle People' by Bob Crosby &amp; The Bob Cats  just felt like a good song for a chapter where Anna gets to meet part of Kristoff's family.<br/>Bob Crosby is, in fact, related to the Bing Boy. They are brothers! Fun little musical facts for you. </p><p> </p><p>Also, the 1950s were a strange time for the USA. We had been through a war, and that had changed everything, and by 1950 everybody was pushing "normal", but the problem with that was we couldn't really go back to the way things were. I tried to capture that general understanding that it was not socially acceptable to have sexual relations outside of marriage (though people still did it all the time. I mean, come on. We're human.), whilst also acknowledging that Anna and Kristoff are adults and are in a good place to not feel shame from people about... kanoodling. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Where or When</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote another thing!</p><p> </p><p>RIP me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Kristoff always kept things fairly tidy at his house. He hardly had enough to cause clutter, just basic furniture, a bookcase that was only partway full, and a few small pictures on the wall. Still, everything went away in its place. He had always been that way and that had made his life considerably easier when he’d been in basic training back in the day.</p><p>                There was the very real possibility that Anna would be coming over, though. If she wasn’t still sick, of course.</p><p>                So, he’d still stayed up late, deep cleaning his entire two-bedroom house to a medical level of sterility. Then when he woke, he stripped his bed and put on clean sheets… merely because it was time to wash the old ones. That was the only reason.</p><p>                He had already mentally put together the meal he wanted to make for her (something simple, that wouldn’t take too much of his time, but would undoubtedly be delicious) and he quickly checked his Frigidaire and his pantry to be sure he had all the ingredients necessary. He knew he did. But still he double checked.</p><p>                Before leaving for the garage he glanced over everything once more and realized just how much of a bachelor pad his house was. Distinctly un-homey.</p><p>                He shook his head and decided not to think too much about it.</p><p>                “Come on, Sven.” He gave a quick whistle and the dog followed him obediently out the door and into the cab of his truck.</p><p>                He spent the whole drive fiddling with the dial on the radio, shifting it from station to station, finally deciding that it would be best to just switch it off all together, and he thought he saw Sven give him a curious look.</p><p>                “I’m nervous, buddy.” He confessed to his canine friend, and gently scratched his shaggy head. “Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>                He knew Anna wasn’t an early riser, so decided to wait until he got to work before giving her a call to see how she was doing.</p><p>                He managed to wait all of ten minutes after rolling up the garage door before he went into the office and twisted the number he now knew better than his own into the rotary dial.</p><p>                It rang twice, then a familiar alto came over the line.</p><p>                “Arendelle residence, this is Elsa speaking.”</p><p>                “Um, hey Elsa, it’s Kristoff. I was wondering if Anna was awake?”</p><p>                “You’ve caught her on a rare day. She’s up before 11. Let me get her for you.” Elsa chuckled.</p><p>                “Thanks.” He couldn’t help but grin, knowing that Elsa was being sarcastic, but only just.</p><p>                There was silence for a minute, then Elsa’s voice came back over the phone. “Just one moment, she’s coming. She’s just getting out of the bath.”</p><p>                “Right.”</p><p>                There was an image he didn’t need floating through his head all day.</p><p>                “Oh, and Kristoff?”</p><p>                “Yeah?”</p><p>                “I thought you might like to know that Anna likes black tea in the morning. Not coffee. Milk and two sugars.”</p><p>                “Oh. Um. Thank you.” Kristoff felt himself flush all the way up to the tips of his ears.</p><p>                They hadn’t discussed whether or not Anna might want to stay the night. He’d changed his sheets… but that was because they needed to be changed, not because he was expecting Anna to stay over.</p><p>                Though the thought of wrapping his arms around her for an entire night made his chest ache in an odd way.</p><p>                Did he have black tea? He was certain he had a tin of teabags somewhere in his cupboards.</p><p>                “You’re welcome.” He could almost hear Elsa giving a mischievous grin. “Oh, here she comes, I’ll hand it off. Hope you have a nice day!”</p><p>                “You too.” He mumbled.</p><p>                “Kris!” Anna’s bright and chipper voice came over the phone.</p><p>                “Hi, Anna.” He couldn’t help but grin. “You sound much better today.”</p><p>                “Yes,” she sighed into the receiver, “please do tell your mom I said thank you so much for that soak for the bath! I had just a little bit of a headache still when I woke up, and now I am miraculously better, and smell like a flower garden.”</p><p>                “I’ll be sure to tell her you said ‘thanks’.” Kristoff laughed, still feeling his ridiculous blush grow as his brain kept projecting images of Anna floating in flowers and soap bubbles to the forefront of his mind. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. That’s why I called.”</p><p>                “Aww.” Anna purred. “And how are you feeling?”</p><p>                “I’m fine.”</p><p>                “I didn’t infect you?”</p><p>                “Nope.” He chuckled again. “I’m healthy as a horse.”</p><p>                “Good. That will make it much easier for you to make me dinner tonight. What time should I come over?”</p><p>                “Oh. Uh…” Kristoff fumbled. “I don’t know? Whenever you’d like.”</p><p>                “How about I come help you close up the garage and we can ride to your house together? I can help you make the food!” She offered.</p><p>                “I said I was going to cook for you, remember?” Kristoff chuckled.</p><p>                “Well then how about I come over and help you close up the garage, we’ll ride over together, and I’ll just watch you cook?”</p><p>                “I get the feeling that you’re wanting to come over to help me close up the shop.” Kristoff chuckled.</p><p>                “Whatever gave you that idea?” She giggled.</p><p>                “I don’t know but I feel like it’s a good plan.” He chuckled.</p><p>                “I do have to confess. I have multiple reasons for wanting to meet you at your garage.”</p><p>                “Oh?”</p><p>                “Well firstly, I have a very poor sense of direction, and even though you’ve pointed out your road several times when we’ve driven by, I don’t trust myself to get to your house without getting lost.”</p><p>                “Well we can’t have that.” Kristoff chuckled.</p><p>                “And secondly! I’d like to drive by the City Hall, and it’s on the way.”</p><p>                “How come?”</p><p>                “I have an idea, but I’m not going to say anything about it until I’ve done a little more research.” Anna said with a particularly prim and cryptic air. “But! More important than those other things, I want to meet you at the shop because I love you and want to see you before dinner time today. That’s ages away!”</p><p>                “It’s not <em>ages</em>, Anna.” He couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s just a few hours.”</p><p>                Kristoff heard a car pull up and he ducked out of his office to see a large family piling out.</p><p>                “Oh, hey. I’ve got to go, baby. There’s people here.”</p><p>                “Okay! I love you! See you later!”</p><p>                “Love you too.” He couldn’t help the ridiculous grin that spread across his face.</p><p>                He had barely hung up the phone when another pulled in behind the first.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>                “Hey!” Anna said and he could easily read the surprise on her face as she walked up to the garage.</p><p>                Kristoff felt himself nearly sag with the relief of seeing her. </p><p>                He also noted that she looked especially nice. The pale green dress she had on was definitely one of her nicer ones. She had her hair done up in a very professional way, complete with a little hat pinned at the top of her head. As she came closer, he realized that her makeup was done up just a bit more than usual, too.</p><p>                “Hi.” He sighed, wiping his brow with the back of his forearm, doing his best to look at least a bit more presentable in comparison.</p><p>                It hadn’t been as apocalyptically warm as it had been for most of the summer, but it had been hot enough for Kristoff to have worked up a sweat. He had only stopped moving for long enough to stuff a sandwich in his face and go to the bathroom one time.</p><p>                Sven, who had spotted Anna, gave a happy woof and came out to lick her hand.</p><p>                His final customer of the day backed out of the garage and they rolled down their window to call out; “Thanks again, Mr. Bjorgman!”</p><p>                Kristoff merely raised his arm in response, too exhausted for much else.</p><p>                “Was it really busy today?” Anna asked gently taking his hand when she reached him and using it as leverage to pull herself up onto her toes to give his cheek a kiss.</p><p>                “Yeah.” He nodded, leaning into the feel of her lips slightly. “I didn’t want people to have to leave their cars over the weekend. You might not want to touch my hands, they’re filthy.”</p><p>                “I don’t care.” She grinned up at him, lacing her fingers into his intentionally.</p><p>                “Well, I do. You're so dolled up.” He teased but made no movement to remove his hand from hers.</p><p>                “Sorry to tell you, but it’s only partially for your benefit.”</p><p>                “Oh?”</p><p>                “I stopped by City Hall today.”</p><p>                “You said you were going to.” Kristoff gently tugged her out of the fading sunshine into the shade of the garage.</p><p>                “And I will tell you all about it as soon as we’ve closed up the shop and are on our way to your house.”</p><p>                “Ugh.” Kristoff couldn’t help but groan. “I’ve still got to go over the books.”</p><p>                “It can wait for tomorrow.” She said firmly giving his hand a squeeze. “I’ll help you with it all, I promise. Now, come on! Lock up, and let’s go. I’ll drive if you give me directions.”</p><p>                “You don’t have to drive, Anna.” He smiled.</p><p>                “But I want to. You’re clearly exhausted.”</p><p>                “Nah,” he lied, “just a little tired.”</p><p>                “Kristoff.” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>                “Alright, fine. You can drive.” He leaned down and quickly gave her a peck on the lips. “But don’t complain about Sven’s hair on your seats.”</p><p>                At hearing his name Sven who had been a bit distracted with his water bowl, perked up and hurried over to them.</p><p>                “How could I ever complain about my baby boy?” Anna cooed, letting go of Kristoff’s hand so she could kneel down and affectionately rub Sven’s ears. “He’s to precious! I could never complain, could I? No, I never could! Not when you have such a sweet wittle face. Come on, Sven, let’s go get in the car! Let’s go!”</p><p>                Anna trotted off to her vehicle, Sven following happily, hopping up into her back seat obediently when she opened the door for him.</p><p>                Kristoff tried not to overthink the fact that she’d referred to Sven as ‘<em>her</em> baby’ as he rolled down the garage door and locked everything up. There was nothing to overthink. She was just being affectionate with his dog. There was nothing about what she said that made his heart swell as he thought about their lives intertwining.</p><p>                “So,” he said as he sat down in the passenger side of her car, “are you going to tell me what you did at City Hall today?”</p><p>                “Yes! Wait, is it left or right to your house?”</p><p>                “Right.”</p><p>                “I knew that, I was just testing you.” She grinned and put the car into gear, having to stamp on the clutch from a funny angle in her high heels. “I went to City Hall to see about throwing a party.”</p><p>                “Oh yeah?” Kristoff couldn’t help but grin. “What kind of party?”</p><p>                “Well... I had the idea this morning when I woke up... but I got to thinking about how nice it would be if we could have a get-together for all the veterans in the area.”</p><p>                Kristoff paused. “What?”</p><p>                “Well, I just thought about what I said last night to your mom. I <em>am</em> very good at throwing parties. And you told me that there weren’t any groups that came together to talk about what happened to them in the war. So, I thought to myself ‘why not make one?’. You could all come together and bring your wives or girlfriends, and there could be a band, and a live performance of some kind, like a little comedy production. Then we could do like a dinner or something, and you could all talk about some of the good times and the bad times you’ve had and talk about how the war touched us all in some way or another... and maybe it would help people to realize that they aren't all alone. I even thought, that we could have a bit where the men talked about friends they lost, and we could pay them tribute or something. Maybe invite their families."</p><p>               She hadn't really stopped for breath so she took a deep one and plowed on.</p><p>                “The people at City Hall thought that was a great idea and they put me in touch with some charity organizations, and a few local businesses that might want to contribute, and honestly, I think it’s something that I would love to do! You’re not saying anything. Do you not like it? Do you think it’s a bad idea? Oh no, you do-“</p><p>                He realized he’d been staring at her in silence, and due to the fact, she was driving, she couldn’t really get a good look at his facial expressions.</p><p>                “Anna.” He said softly, reaching out to take one of her hands off the steering wheel and hold it carefully in his own.</p><p>                She chanced a glance at him then, looking very nervous.</p><p>                “I think,” he said slowly trying to find the right words, and trying to will himself not to cry, “if there’s anybody who can, through sheer positive attitude and love, help people heal from the past… it’s definitely you.”</p><p>                She managed to shoot him a blushing smile before looking back at the road.</p><p>                “So… you think it’s a good idea? Starting like a Veterans support group?”</p><p>                “I think it’s a great idea.” He confirmed, giving her hand a gentle kiss.</p><p>                They drove the rest of the way in a contented silence, and Kristoff only let go of her hand when she had to shift into a lower gear as they turned onto his dirt drive.</p><p>                “How many people live on this road?” Anna asked idly, peering at each little house they passed, not really watching where she was going.</p><p>                “There’s six of us in total.” Kristoff reached out and took hold of the steering wheel to steady it. “It’s mostly elderly people. Everybody keeps to themselves mostly, which I like. There is one family, that’s their house right up there, but the kids are almost grown up now.”</p><p>                “It’s cute!” Anna proclaimed. “It’s like a well-kept neighborhood of hermits.”</p><p>                “Hey.” He feigned offense.</p><p>                “It’s true, don’t deny it.”</p><p>                “I didn’t deny it, but it’s hurtful nonetheless.” He chuckled.</p><p>                “Well, it’s not really much of a neighborhood either. There’s too much space between the houses. More like a community. Oh! And look at their little garden back there! Oh, and do they have chickens?”</p><p>                “Yes.” He took over most of the steering.</p><p>                “And there’s so many trees between! Can you even see your neighbor’s house from yours?”</p><p>                “I can in the winter. I thought you said you would be driving, Anna?” He couldn’t help but chuckle, when she took both hands off the wheel to point.</p><p>                “Right! Sorry!” She put both hands back on the wheel.</p><p>                “And this one here at the very end is me.” He said when they reached the end of the road.</p><p>                Kristoff wished that it weren’t so plain, and boxy. There wasn’t anything special about it, really. No shutters, or well-kept landscaping to add to the curb appeal. Just a house.</p><p>                “Uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck as Anna pulled into his driveway and parked the car, “it’s not much I know. But I’ve got some plans for it.”</p><p>                 Anna didn’t say anything for a moment.</p><p>                 Sven had realized they were home and poked his head over the driver’s seat and was hiding Anna’s face from his view, so he had no way to judge what she might be thinking.</p><p>                 “Come on, buddy, let’s get out.” He said, unable to sit in a quiet car without knowing her opinion any longer.</p><p>                 Sven scrambled out over the divide when Kristoff opened his door and launched himself out the passenger side before he’d even really cleared the doorway, nearly knocking him over.</p><p>                 “Hey!” Kristoff objected. “Do you not want your treat tonight?”</p><p>                 Sven who was wagging his tail at the front door didn’t seem to care much.</p><p>                 Anna hadn’t opened her door yet, so Kristoff walked around and got it for her.</p><p>                 “What do you think?” He asked.</p><p>                 The smile that she gave him was so genuine he had that strange feeling of having an electrical current surge through his body again.</p><p>                 “It’s perfect.” She sighed softly.</p><p>                 He couldn’t help but pull her out of the car and kiss her then. Firmly. Not worrying about ruining her pretty dress with his dirty fingers.</p><p>                 He was glad for the privacy between houses, because he kissed her for what would have been deemed an unseemly amount of time, and would have gone on kissing her if Sven hadn’t given a loud bark of frustration.</p><p>                 They pulled apart, both breathing hard.</p><p>                “Uh, it’s… it’s not very big, but I’ll give you the grand tour.”</p><p>                “I’d like that.” She grinned again, but then moved out of his reach to go and open up her trunk. “And then I can make you something to eat while you shower.”</p><p>                “I said I was going to cook for you, remember?” Kristoff followed her around.</p><p>                “Yeah,” she fiddled with the lock, “but that was before you worked so hard today.”</p><p>                “Yeah, but-“</p><p>                “I’m not much of a cook, but I can do some sandwiches, or something, if you have the stuff for it?”</p><p>                “I do, but Anna I said I was-“</p><p>                “Come on, Kris, you’ve had a really long day.” She insisted, finally getting the hood to release. “How about you just… make me breakfast tomorrow instead?”</p><p>                It was then that he realized she was opening her trunk to pull out a slim brown suitcase and a white makeup case.</p><p>                “Um…“ He felt his whole mouth go dry.</p><p>                “If…” She suddenly looked unsure. “If that’s okay?”</p><p>                “Yeah, it’s fine. Great! Actually. I'd love that.” He felt his head nodding too hard.</p><p>                “Okay.” Anna gave him a shy smile.</p><p>                Sven gave another impatient bark.</p><p>                “We’re coming, we’re coming!” Anna insisted, and before she could walk away he gently reached and took her suitcase for her causing her to smile at him again. "Thank you." </p><p>                He was very glad he’d changed his sheets.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Where or When" with Peggy Lee and Benny Goodman just has a really sweet, romantic feel to it and I thought it fit for a chapter like this.</p><p> </p><p>This chapter was going to be smut, but I just couldn't seem to make it work. Sorry kiddos. Maybe next time ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Teach Me Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, sorry this chapter took me so much time to write. For some reason it felt oddly daunting? Probably because I overthink things. And I worry needlessly.</p>
<p>So! Hope you enjoy all the fluff, and all the kissing, and all the... other stuff :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>                Anna sensed that Kristoff was a bit self-conscious about his home as he gave her the brief tour, though she couldn’t imagine why. It was a simply kept, remarkably clean, but most importantly cozy.</p>
<p>                She could easily envision herself cuddling up next to him on his couch on a rainy day, and she quite liked that mental picture.</p>
<p>                If she were being honest, she could imagine a lot more, especially when she peeked into the sparsely furnished spare room. She didn’t want to let her mind go too far down that road… that might be premature.</p>
<p>                “Kristoff, I love your house.” She reassured him after coming out from the restroom (she had needed to reapply her reddest lipstick from when he’d smeared it in the driveway) and she set down her makeup case onto his dresser.</p>
<p>                “Well. I know it’s not what you’re used to-“ he laid her suitcase across his bed.</p>
<p>                “Honestly,” Anna came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, “you could live in a box by the river and I think I’d love it.”</p>
<p>                “Mmm.” Kristoff gave her a skeptical look over his shoulder. “I seriously doubt that.”</p>
<p>                “I would!” Anna insisted. “I love rivers, so I know that I would at least like the view.”</p>
<p>                She then rocked up on her toes to give him a kiss on his shoulder through his shirt.</p>
<p>                “I probably don’t smell the greatest.” He chuckled. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>                “I don’t mind.” She told him, pressing her cheek into the middle of his back.</p>
<p>                “And I probably got your dress dirty earlier when I was kissing you. Sorry about that, too.”</p>
<p>                “I can take it to the cleaners or get a new one.” She squeezed him tightly. “Are you done apologizing for ridiculous things now?”</p>
<p>                “I suppose so.” He murmured, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling it to his lips. “I love you. Did you know that?”</p>
<p>                “I do know that!” Anna couldn’t help but giggle, enjoying the feeling of his scruff against her palm. “Though I don’t have a problem being reminded.”</p>
<p>                He then turned quickly and kissed her nose. “I love you.”</p>
<p>                “I love you, too.” She grinned at him, feeling her breath hitch in her throat. “Now, you go wash up and I’ll make dinner.”</p>
<p>                “You’re the best.” He kissed her again.</p>
<p>                “Yeah, yeah, yeah, don’t expect such special treatment <em>all</em> the time.” She teased, poking him in the ribs.</p>
<p>                “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He poked her back, and for some reason she had a feeling that despite his teasing tone, he was telling the truth.</p>
<p>                That startled her a bit and she tried not to think about it the entire time she made supper.</p>
<p>                She definitely didn’t need to be thinking about whether or not Kristoff wanted a domestic housewife while she made him fried egg sandwiches (Elsa always said she had a talent for them). Or maybe she should be thinking about that? What if that was exactly what he wanted?</p>
<p>                She hadn’t been able to live up to those standards before. She was too ‘scatterbrained’, ‘flighty’, and definitely ‘too much of a daydreamer’ (or so she had been told).</p>
<p>What if that’s what Kristoff expected, and she couldn’t be that for him?</p>
<p>                The thought made her stomach turn for some reason.</p>
<p>                By the time he came back into the kitchen, his hair damp and ruffled, she had chewed down her thumbnail and burnt the eggs a bit for her own sandwich.</p>
<p>                “That smells amazing.” He sighed and came up behind her, placing a hand along the small of her back.</p>
<p>                “Well, you might not think it’s so great once you’ve tasted it.” Anna tried to laugh but didn’t quite succeed.</p>
<p>                “I’m not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so if it tastes bad, I’ll keep it to myself.” Kristoff gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then grabbed their plates and led them to the kitchen table, sneaking a bite before he set his plate down. “Oh! But this is amazing! I’m about to throw all manners out the window, so be prepared.”</p>
<p>                Anna giggled then sat across from him and chewed her own food thoughtfully. Even though hers was a little burnt it still tasted fine. Sven came around to her right side and sat diligently there, clearly begging for some scraps.</p>
<p>                “Anna?” Kristoff asked after a few minutes, his sandwich nearly gone.</p>
<p>                “Hmm?” She hadn’t realized she’d been staring at the table without saying anything.</p>
<p>                “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>                “Yeah! Sorry! Just a bit distracted, is all.” She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he looked at her closely.</p>
<p>                “You’ve just been really quiet… and that’s not like you.”</p>
<p>                “I-“ She paused, thinking about what it was she wanted to say.</p>
<p>                “Anna, if you’re having second thoughts about staying over tonight-“</p>
<p>                “Kristoff, what if I don’t want to make you dinner every night?”</p>
<p>                He seemed surprised and confused by the question. “Then… you don’t have to? I was planning on cooking for you, remember?”</p>
<p>                “Yeah. But would you care if we were married?” She blurted.</p>
<p>                That made him stop chewing and he swallowed.</p>
<p>                “I’m sorry,” she continued, feeling her cheeks redden, “I know it’s probably too early to <em>really</em> talk about this sort of thing, because we’ve only been going out for a little over two months… well almost three I guess but-“</p>
<p>                Kristoff stood and came around to her side of the table as she talked.</p>
<p>                “Anna.” He said softly, sitting beside her and pulling his chair as close as possible. “It’s not too early to start talking about that. I’m too old to beat around the bush, anyway.”</p>
<p>                “You’re not old.” Anna laughed. “You’re not even thirty yet.”</p>
<p>                “Mmm. Well, I feel old and that’s what counts.” He said and Anna giggled and leaned her head into his chest. “You can talk to me about this stuff, you know.”</p>
<p>                “I know. I just…” She sighed. “I’m not the best at that sort of thing. The wife thing. I mean, I always wanted to get married, but… I’m not the most tidy? And it’s hard for me to have dinner on the table at 5:30 on the dot, just because I tend not to even realize it’s getting late. And now, I’ve got some things on the horizon that I <em>really</em> want to try my hand at, because I think I could be really good at them but…”</p>
<p>                 “Anna, I would never ask you to give up on something, especially not for me. And I’ve lived on my own for a while now. I don’t need someone to come in and cook for me and clean my house.”</p>
<p>                “You do keep things <em>very</em> clean.” Anna murmured into the collar of his t-shirt as he pulled her closer.</p>
<p>                He smelled so nice after his shower.</p>
<p>                “Well, it doesn’t always look this way,” he admitted with a small laugh, “I cleaned things pretty thoroughly last night just in case you were coming.”</p>
<p>                “Aw, well that’s sweet.”</p>
<p>                “But, Anna, I’m serious. I’m not looking for a maid.”</p>
<p>                “What are you looking for?” She breathed staring resolutely at a freckle just above his Adams apple.</p>
<p>                “Before I met you? I wasn’t looking for anything at all… but now…”</p>
<p>                “Now?”</p>
<p>                “Now, I’m just hoping for a friend. Someone who I can share my life with.”</p>
<p>                She couldn’t help but meet his eyes then. God, she really loved his eyes.</p>
<p>                “I… I think I’d like that.”</p>
<p>                He smiled at her then, and she found there really wasn’t another smile in the world she cared for quite as much as his.</p>
<p>                Then they were kissing softly.</p>
<p>                Then not-so-softly as they both seemed to suddenly realize the whole purpose for her visit.</p>
<p>                Before she even knew what had happened, she was straddling his lap in a kitchen chair, half eaten sandwiches completely forgotten as she rocked against him, and his hands slid from where they cradled her shoulders down to her backside and squeezed over the top of her skirt.</p>
<p>                This caused her to give a heavy gasp and he groaned in reply as she pressed against him more forcefully.</p>
<p>                She realized that they hadn’t ever really kissed with this intensity before and she felt like a bundle of coiled wires just ready to spark and explode, and he’d hardly even really touched her at all.</p>
<p>                Sven gave out an impatient whine that caused them to break from their kiss, panting heavily. Her lipstick had managed to get smeared onto his lips and she gave a small giggle as she gently wiped it off.</p>
<p>                Then, Sven, the poor dog gave another pathetic whine while he gave a mournful look at the unfinished food on the table.</p>
<p>                “Sven. You’re killing the mood, there buddy.” Kristoff huffed.</p>
<p>                “He’s just hungry.” Anna couldn’t help but defend him, her heart easily softened by the ‘puppy dog’ eyes.</p>
<p>                “He’s a beggar, that’s what he is.” He leaned forward, careful not to shift Anna out of his lap, and leaned across the table to grab his plate. “Here. Take this and leave us alone.”</p>
<p>                Sven gave a happy woof as Kristoff tossed him the last few bites of his sandwich.</p>
<p>                “Um.” Anna said softly. “If you want, we can… we could go to your bedroom?”</p>
<p>                Without any warning he stood quickly, taking her with him and she gave a small shriek of surprise, throwing her arms around his neck quickly to keep her balance. This positioned her above him slightly, so his eyeline was level with her jaw.</p>
<p>                “A bit eager there, huh?” Anna giggled down at him.</p>
<p>                She half expected him to respond with a similar jesting tone, but his eyes were dark and needy, and completely fixated on her throat.</p>
<p>                “You have no idea.” He murmured.</p>
<p>                Her breath hitched involuntarily. His gaze flicked up to her face momentarily, wordlessly asking for permission, and she gave a small nod.</p>
<p>                It was impressive, really. His ability to carry her, navigate through the little dining room, the kitchen, down the hall, and into his bedroom all while his mouth was fastened on her pulse point. She was certain that the way she writhed against him didn’t make carrying her the simplest thing in the world, but she knew he could handle it (she had seen him tossing much heavier loads at the garage), so she let herself be overcome with the sensation.</p>
<p>                “Kristoff!” She gasped as his tongue slid down to her collarbone.</p>
<p>                In a desperation to be touching more of him he slid her hand down the back of his collar.</p>
<p>                “Mmm.” He gave a throaty groan as he walked them to his bed and sat down on the edge of his mattress and she perched on his thighs carefully so he could continue to work away at her neck (no doubt leaving marks as he went).</p>
<p>                She would almost be embarrassed about the way she was shuddering and moaning against his ministrations, if it weren’t for the fact that it felt so magnificent, and this was <em>Kristoff</em> that was making her feel it.</p>
<p>                She let her fingers explore the vast expanse of his well-muscled back as a way to keep herself grounded. Along his spine she could feel the slight raise of several scars. She’d seen them, faintly, when they were out at the lake. Pinkish marks that went up the middle of his back and peppered over to his right shoulder.</p>
<p>                “Kris,” she whispered, suddenly overcome with the desire to really look at them all, “take off your shirt. I want to look at your back.”</p>
<p>                He paused his kisses to regard her for a moment, a small flicker of uncertainty passing over his face.</p>
<p>                “Please?” She asked.</p>
<p>                He merely nodded in reply and shifted her so was on the edge of the bed, then he pulled his t-shirt off over his head as she shuffled around behind him.</p>
<p>                The sun was beginning to set and the light that filtered through his windows had an orangey glow, illuminating his scars easily.</p>
<p>                She was momentarily distracted by how nice his back looked. She hadn’t really known it was possible to be attracted to someone’s back. It almost seemed silly the way her cheeks warmed at the sight.</p>
<p>                She bit her bottom lip firmly at the thought of just how <em>powerful</em> he must really be.</p>
<p>                She then gently reached out and smoothed her fingers over his right shoulder, taking note of each little mark where a piece of metal had pierced his skin, easily disguised amongst the faint smattering of freckles from sun exposure.</p>
<p>                He shivered lightly beneath her soft touch and Anna felt emboldened.</p>
<p>                The scars along his spine were bigger. Scarier looking. More intense.</p>
<p>                “Thank you.” She whispered to him, then leaned forward and kissed the largest one.</p>
<p>                He sucked in a sharp breath, his back tightened slightly, and goosebumps broke out across his skin as soon as her lips touched him. She grinned a bit in pride at his reaction.</p>
<p>                “For what?” He asked, his voice a bit strangled.</p>
<p>                “For serving.” She kissed the next largest one and he shuddered beneath her that time.</p>
<p>                “Anna.” He sighed.</p>
<p>                “Thank you for all you did.” She moved her lips along the rest of his scars. “Thank you for surviving. Thank you for being so strong and making it to me.”</p>
<p>                “Anna,” he repeated, his voice little more than a groan.</p>
<p>                “Thank you.” She said, then kissed gently over to his shoulder, too, because she hardly wanted those scars to feel left out.</p>
<p>                When she’d reached the final one, he turned his head to look at her, his eyes smoldering.</p>
<p>                “You make me seem so heroic.” He said.</p>
<p>                “Well, you are.” She told him, and when he opened his mouth to protest, she pressed her lips to his shoulder once more. “You definitely are. To everybody. But most especially me.”</p>
<p>                He turned his body then, leaning past her to place the suitcase on the floor, then he lightly cradled her face in his hands.</p>
<p>                “I’m really not… I’m not very good with words.” He muttered, his eyes dancing over her face. “But I hope you know just how amazing I think you are.”</p>
<p>                He kissed her tenderly then, his thumbs sweeping over her cheeks softly, and her eyes fluttered shut.</p>
<p>                It was quite a while before he pulled back. So long, in fact, that the light from the setting sun was beginning to fade.</p>
<p>                “Could I-“ he took a quick breath, “help you with your dress?”</p>
<p>                “Mhmm.” Anna nodded eagerly, her fingers flying to the buttons at the back.</p>
<p>                There was a bit of fumbling with her buttons, then she stood, and he helped her slide the silky fabric over her head. Then she quickly pulled the petticoat she’d worn to fill out her skirt down off her hips. She was only left in a matching lacy bra and underwear set, and her garter belt that held up her thigh high stockings.</p>
<p>                He’d technically seen her in less when they’d gone to the lake (that bathing suit had been toeing its way towards a bikini if she were honest). The very first time he’d seen her in person she’d been showing an awful lot more leg. Hell, he had seen pictures of her wearing see-through pajamas and wet t-shirts in all sorts of seductive and suggestive poses long before.</p>
<p>                So, the effect that the look on his face had on her was surprising. She’d really never felt more beautiful in her life.</p>
<p>                “Anna.” He was all he whispered and somehow, he managed to convey so much more than just her name.</p>
<p>                She thought she was keyed up from his kisses, but the feeling of his fingertips as they brushed against the sides of her bare waist was something else entirely.</p>
<p>                She wanted to tackle him back onto his bed in a flurry of passion and need, but he had other ideas.</p>
<p>                He carefully pulled her back into his arms, so she stood in between his legs and she rested her palms against his chest. Then he kissed her again. A little less gently than before, but just as deliberate.</p>
<p>                And then his hands wandered thoughtfully, taking in every inch of her exposed skin. His massive hands that covered so much of her at once.</p>
<p>                His fingers paused just at the clips that held up her stockings.</p>
<p>                “Is this okay?” He asked.</p>
<p>                “Kristoff, honestly if you don’t get everything off me right this instant, I'm going to burst.”</p>
<p>                His laugh was low in his throat. “I’m getting there, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>                “It’s going to be dark before long,” she teased as he unclipped her stockings and undid her garter belt, “and you won’t be able to see anything-“</p>
<p>                She ended in a gasp as his hands skated beneath her stockings to her bare legs and then pushed down, effectively rolling them off. She thought about making a joke about how he was going to snag them if he wasn't careful, but she couldn't get the words to come out. She was too overcome by the desire that had pooled low in her belly. </p>
<p>                Then before she could so much as blink he reached around to her back and undid her bra hooks in a flash. He looked pleased with himself, but a bit apprehensive, as if her literal begging for him to undress her might suddenly turn into protests.</p>
<p>                Anna smiled at him and giggled, hoping to reassure him.</p>
<p>                Then she shrugged her bra off her shoulders and discarded it on his floor and he made an oddly strangled noise in response to her movement.</p>
<p>                “Jesus.”</p>
<p>                “Anything like what you imagined?” She teased and he gave her a lopsided grin.</p>
<p>                “You’re just so damn beautiful.” He said</p>
<p>                And then he kissed along her chest, then down between her breasts, and then over to her nipple.</p>
<p>                “Kristoff!” She gasped, winding her fingers into his hair to try and keep her balance.</p>
<p>                He pulled her up onto the bed then and laid her back as he continued to nip at her breasts.</p>
<p>                She was so focused on those sensations she startled a bit when she felt his fingers hovering at the edge of her panties.</p>
<p>                “Take them off,” she pleaded, sensing his hesitation. “I want you to touch me, please.”</p>
<p>                He moved his mouth away from her chest so he could slip her underwear down her legs.</p>
<p>                Then Anna was struck by a strange sensation, where she felt almost mournful for her past self during any of her previous sexual encounters. Because they all fell woefully, pathetically, pitifully short to how she felt as Kristoff used nothing but his fingers.</p>
<p>                Then that brief sadness was completely obliterated by pleasure as she came undone while he stroked her.</p>
<p>                “Well,” she managed to pant out after she finished riding out the waves of her orgasm, “I was right.”</p>
<p>                “About what?” He grinned, clearly pleased with his hard work.</p>
<p>                “I knew those thick fingers of yours could be put to good use.” She smiled back and pulled his face up level with hers so she could kiss him.</p>
<p>                Then she began to fiddle with the buttons on his pants.</p>
<p>                “Anna, we don’t have to just yet.” He murmured softly.</p>
<p>“I want to.” She insisted . “I <em>need</em> you.”</p>
<p>                She slipped her hand inside and gently grasped ahold of him.</p>
<p>                “Fuck.” He hissed through his teeth pulling her closer to his chest.</p>
<p>                Anna smirked, feeling proud of his reaction as she moved her hand experimentally, trying to find what he enjoyed the most.</p>
<p>She was also thoroughly pleased that she was bad at mental math. She hadn’t wanted to overestimate when she’d sized him up, but she could feel in her palm that she hadn’t given him <em>nearly</em> enough credit.</p>
<p>                “Careful.” He warned suddenly.</p>
<p>                “Oh, I’m sorry. Was I being too rough?”</p>
<p>                “No, it just felt really, <em>really</em> good.”</p>
<p>                “Oh.” She smiled and let go of him, rolling up on her side so she was above him. “Do you have any rubbers?”</p>
<p>                “Oh fuck!” He blanched. “No! I fucking forgot to buy some. I cleaned this whole fucking house but didn’t go to the drugstore.”</p>
<p>                She couldn’t help but laugh a little at the pure devastation on his face. “You can just pull out. Right?”</p>
<p>                “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>                “I mean, it’s a little riskier… but I don’t think I’m likely to get pregnant at this point in my cycle... I mean, we can do other stuff, if you’re not comfortable with the idea. I mean, I do recall you saying something about me sucking your cock with my cherry red lipstick when we were on the phone the other day.”</p>
<p>                He jumped a bit at the suggestion, then chuckled. “I’ve kissed all your lipstick off, so that’s out for now.”</p>
<p>                “I mean I could always go reapply?” She teased and moved like she was about to get up.</p>
<p>                He caught her and pulled her back to him. “Not a chance.”</p>
<p>                “Mmm. Tomorrow then.”</p>
<p>                He growled then, clearly a bit overwhelmed by the idea. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”</p>
<p>                Anna couldn’t help but giggle as he kissed her again.</p>
<p>                Then she was helping him shimmy out of his pants and staring a bit in bewilderment as he crawled back over her and kissed her again, pressing her firmly into his mattress.</p>
<p>                “God, I love you.” He huffed.</p>
<p>                “I love you, too.” She managed to gasp. “And I need you. Please.”</p>
<p>                He positioned himself above her carefully and gently pressed into her.</p>
<p>                She really thought it was quite impressive, really, how quickly he was able to find a spot within her that she previously didn’t know existed.</p>
<p>                And it wasn’t exactly that he was talkative (he certainly was nowhere near as boisterous as she was – she was glad there was distance between his neighbor’s house), but he kept whispering things about how beautiful she was, how good she felt and how much he loved her, into her ear.</p>
<p>                 Her second orgasm took her a bit by surprise, because she hadn’t even had to touch herself.</p>
<p>                 Kristoff pulled out the moment after she tipped over the edge and she wondered if he’d been hanging on for her.</p>
<p>                 “That was fun!” She sighed contentedly and snuggled up into his chest after he’d gone to get a washcloth and they’d cleaned up.</p>
<p>                 “Definitely the funnest.”</p>
<p>                 “That’s not a word.”</p>
<p>                 “Sure, it is.” He gently tucked his head overtop hers, so she was staring at that freckle above his Adam’s apple once again.</p>
<p>                 “Ugh, I don’t want to move now. I’m too comfy.”</p>
<p>                 “Then don’t. Stay right here.”</p>
<p>                 “The kitchen needs to be cleaned up though.” She yawned. "And it's kinda early to go to bed."</p>
<p>                 “The sun's down now so I think we're allowed to sleep. And I’m sure Sven’s got up on the table and cleared what was left of our plates. I’ll get the rest in the morning.”</p>
<p>                 “Mmm. You’d better make a big breakfast. It’s Saturday and you’ll need to keep your strength up.” She managed to say.</p>
<p>                 She thought he chuckled but she drifted off to sleep before she could register anything else he might have said.</p>
<p>                </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MASSIVE shout out to KP who suggested to me that Anna would kiss all Kristoff's scars and thank him for his service. I was just struck at how precious and intimate that was, and I am SUPER honored to write it out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the song is "Teach Me Tonight" by Dinah Washington. If anybody ever tries to tell you music is more suggestive today than it used to be... tell them they don't know anything about music. </p>
<p>ALSO! I think the next chapter is going to be smut too? No promises? But it's fairly likely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I'm Beginning to See the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's more adult content for you :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Over the next month Kristoff notices that Anna’s schedule has a few notable changes. As the weather begins to drastically cool, she quickly becomes wrapped up in planning an event for the veterans and it takes up most of her day. Rather than come to his shop at lunch and then go back to Elsa’s, she comes later in the day, helps him close things up and then goes home with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>So, really, he can’t complain about the changes too much. Not when it means he gets to spend almost every night with her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“When are you going to ask that girl to marry you?” His mother had asked him one particular Saturday afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Bulda had stopped by to drop off some of her chocolate chip cookies, and Anna happened to be on a lunch date with her sister (“I’m trying to butter her up before I ask her to be part of a singing duet with me for the Dance. Everybody loves singing sisters! I think it would be such a big hit! Especially if we did all those war songs? Like ‘Bei Mir Bist Du Schon’ or ‘Don’t Sit Under the Apple Tree’. Or do you think those are too cliché? Oh! And did I tell you we had to move back the date two more weeks because so many people want to donate towards the event? It’s officially in the second week of October. It’s a lucky thing I hadn’t had those fliers made up yet!”).</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Not sure, Ma.” Kristoff had said idly, not really paying attention, as she asked him the same question nearly every week at their family dinner (Anna had blended in with the rest of his family so well, all of his siblings had pretty much asked the same thing in some roundabout way or another).</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Because she’s living with you now, isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>This had caused his head to shoot up. “What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Well her things are all over your bathroom counter-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Why did you go into my bathroom, Ma?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“I was making sure you had soap-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Snooping.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“And there are an awful lot of dresses in your closet, too. Oh, don’t look at me like that, the door was open! I couldn’t help but see! So, unless you have a big secret to tell me, I’d assume Anna’s living here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Kristoff had been about to protest, but then he had realized he couldn’t remember the last time Anna had spent the night at her sister’s house. He had been taken off guard by how truly happy that realization made him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“I’m not judging!” Bulda had continued. “He who is without sin can cast the first stone. But it’s not something that I’d exactly want the women from my church to hear about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “It’s the 1950s mom. Things are changing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “They’re not changing that much. I hope you’re at least taking… precautions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Of course, we are, Ma.” Kristoff had groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Then in his mind he had amended that statement with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anna’s cycle had continued, as normal, but he knew there were a couple of times where they hadn’t been nearly as careful as they could have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Those instances had usually been when they were caught off guard by how much they needed each other. Like once he’d had to pull the car off the road onto a side street on the way home from a late movie so they could - for lack of a better term - fuck in the backseat of her car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 Or there was another time that they’d had to stop by Elsa’s house to grab Olaf (Sven’s new best friend) because her sister had gone out of town for the weekend, and somehow, he’d wound up pushing her up against a bookcase in the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 Kristoff had felt his cheeks warm at the memory of Anna moaning </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yes Kris, harder!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then shook his head quickly trying to return to the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Good,” Bulda had sighed, “because I don’t want to have to explain that one either. Though really, I’d be so happy to have a grandbaby, I’ve been dying for one for years. So really, when are you going to ask Anna to marry you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“I… I haven’t decided yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“So, you’re going to?” Bulda had grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“It still is pretty early on, Ma.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Well, when you know, you know. Your father proposed to me after we’d been seeing each other for two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Ma, that was in the 20s. The early 20s, mind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “If you think things were any less wild in 1920 then you’re mistaken. The whole nation was in a state of sexual exploration-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Jesus Christ, do not tell me about that!” Kristoff had yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Language!” She had swatted the back of his head with a magazine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Sorry! I just… We’re moving that way! But I don’t want to scare her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Well, don’t drag your feet. If you let that girl go, I will never forgive you. I absolutely adore her. We all do. Elois and Nora were just telling me how much they can’t wait for Anna to be their sister. She’s truly something! Though, Kris, honey, if she’s living here you really do need to try and fatten her up. She’s much too thin in my opinion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                That conversation with his mother had been a few days ago, and as Kristoff watched Anna water a plant that she’d placed in the corner of his living room he was thinking. The two of them had just been discussing whether he had been able to get into contact with Ryder’s family (he had – it had been difficult, but he’d invited them to come to the Veterans Dance), but his focus had since shifted to figures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Both Anna’s figure, and his bank figures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He definitely had enough money to buy her a ring. Maybe not a particularly fancy one, but he was positive he could get them a respectable set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               They hadn’t exactly discussed finances before. He wasn’t a slouch by any means. His business was successful, but he had to work hard at it. Then he knew Anna had a decent amount of money that her parents had left for her when they passed (she had explained that it was in a fund she could only access after she turned 25 one time – and she really hadn’t touched any of it since she’d come of age).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               Really, he was confident they could be comfortable. And what was the point in waiting? He’d told her that he was too old to beat around the bush when it came to that sort of thing, and really, he meant it. Why put off a committed life with the loveliest girl in the world?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               He hadn’t even realized he was staring at her (she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> only wearing one of his shirts, so really could he be blamed?) until she turned and raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Anna teased wiggling her bum a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Mmm. I just might, it’s an awfully nice view.” He smirked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “You’ve already got plenty of pictures of me though.” She smirked. “Some in much more provocative scenarios than just watering a houseplant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               She purposely tipped up on her toes and pressed out her backside, straightened her back as it came forward and pushed out her chest. This caused the shirt to hike up, exposing a wonderful amount of the back of her thighs. Then she posed her arms in a way that Kristoff could only describe as ‘floaty’, the watering can just barely in the tips of her fingers. She then gave him an exaggerated look of surprise, accentuating her big blue eyes, her lips parted gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “But you’re not wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt in any of those.” He growled out, unable to sit on the couch anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               He crossed the room in two big strides and caught her up in his arms quickly, causing her to squeal and erupt into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               When he’d peppered her face with kisses she laughed out, “I guess we need to invest in a camera, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               He paused a moment to smile at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Yeah. I guess we do.” He told her putting a little extra emphasis on the word ‘we’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               She seemed to understand what he was trying to convey, because her eyes softened slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “I think there’s a lot of stuff we need to do.” He continued, feeling a bit like he was treading water in a very, very deep sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Yeah?” She asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Yeah. Like… big stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Okay,” she leaned up and kissed him, “after the Veteran’s Dance, I say let’s do whatever big things you have in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Mmm. Okay.” He hummed happily against her lips, somehow knowing that she knew exactly what he was trying to tell her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               She slanted her mouth against his for a moment then pulled away. “But right now, I have other big things in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Oh?” He asked, a bit confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               Anna then gave an exaggerated look towards his crotch which made him laugh out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Truly, your subtlety is astounding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “It’s one of my many winning qualities.” She giggled pushing him back towards the couch. “That, and demureness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               He sat back heavily, and she followed him quickly, straddling his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “‘Demureness’?” He teased, his hands automatically going up under the hem of the shirt she had on and splaying across her bare back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Mhmm.” She moaned, rocking her hips into his firmly, pressing against his already growing hardness. “Demure, and chaste, and modest. Yep. Those are the things I’m most known for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Well you know how much I love all the things that make you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He gave a soft gasp as Anna stuck her tongue into his ear and rolled her hips against him in a particularly maddening way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               Then he slipped his left hand up to cradle her neck and shoulders as his right hand slid around to her front and began to gently knead her breast in his hand. She gave a huff of air at the contact and the ‘woosh’ of her hot breath into his ear and down his neck made him shiver. The strain against his pants became considerable in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               Anna took her time as she ran her fingers through his hair, nibbling at his pulse point as she did so. He took to flicking the pad of his thumb across her nipple just to enjoy the little gasps she would make each time he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Oh, Kris.” She breathed against his neck. “Keep doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               Without any warning, she reached down for the hem of her shirt (well, his shirt, technically) and pulled it off over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Damn.” Kristoff groaned at the sight of her in nothing but her panties, still rubbing herself against him.  “Anna, baby, you’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               She gave a proud smile then pulled his head forward so she could give him a hot, breathy kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               She continued to move her hips in a tantalizing tempo that he was desperate to be a part of. The way she ground against him quickly became nearly excruciating. Though, really, who was he to complain when she was enjoying herself so much? And with her lips on his, her tongue swirling in time with her movements, he found that the pain was definitely worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               So, he pulled her tighter against himself with his right hand, enjoying the feel of her moving her shoulders in rhythm with her hips. He let his fingers tickle down her spine, tracing small, faint circles in between her shoulder blades, knowing she was particularly sensitive there (it was amongst his favorite places to kiss now).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               As he and Anna had been learning each other’s bodies, Kristoff had taken careful note of all indications that she was close to climaxing. Not only was it fun (so, so fun) to elicit all sorts of wonderful noises from her, he really wanted to be sure she was taken care of. Because, by god, she deserved it.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               When her hips stuttered slightly, and her breathy gasps turned into needy, wanton moans, he realized that she was getting close to tipping over the edge just moving against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               So, he quickly ducked his head down and latched his mouth onto her unattended breast and pinched her other nipple firmly between his forefinger and thumb. He let his right hand trace all the way down her back and grip into her hip while simultaneously beginning to buck up into her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Oh! Kristoff, I’m actually already really close.” She whispered, confirming his suspicions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Then come for me, baby.” He coaxed as he pulled her impossibly closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               She rolled her hips with more determination, winding her whole body too, her hands catching onto the outside of his shoulders to help her balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               It was a strange form of wonderful torture. More than anything he wanted to rip his pants down, push her panties aside, and sink into her, but the only full thought he could really form was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘fuck, look at her go.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>               “That’s it.” He smiled into her skin, alternating between sucking against her breast firmly and kissing up her throat to that place he knew she really liked. “Come on, baby, let me see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Then she let loose. A wail ripped from her throat and she gripped her fingers tightly into his shoulder muscles. Her hips faltered in their movement as her whole body shuddered and she threw her head back letting her hair tumble out behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                He pulled back a bit so he could watch her face as she came undone, her features contorted with bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                When she finally finished riding the waves of her orgasm and beamed at him, he knew he was going to have to go buy her a ring immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Like tomorrow. On his lunch break.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Thanks for that.” She giggled resting her forehead against the crook of his neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I don’t know why you’re thanking me. You did most of the work.” He chuckled and gave her hip a quick squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Want me to do some work on you now?” She popped up to look at him, her eyes flashing with mischief.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I mean, since you’re offering.” He shrugged pretending to be nonchalant.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>His cock betrayed his unbothered persona, though. He jumped at the feel of her hands at the fly of his jeans, desperate for the feel of her slender fingers against him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Just sit back and relax.” Anna gave him a cat-like grin and slid from his lap onto her knees in front of him and gently tugged his pants down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Oh, fuck.” He hissed, his head falling back against the couch, when he felt her wrap her mouth around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Demure, chaste, and modest, weren’t really words that described her. But she was vibrant, and sunny, and full of life, and so unbelievably kind. And oh, so very generous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Jesus!” He exclaimed as her tongue did something that made his entire brain turn into mush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Yeah. His lunchbreak tomorrow was going to be very eventful. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I'm Beginning to See the Light" by the Ink Spots with Ella Fitzgerald. <br/>It's a bop. <br/>Also the version by Bobby Darin is an honorable mention!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Nice Work If You Can Get It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very short chapter (what is chapter-length consistency, anyway?) but I couldn't seem to get this to go any other way. </p><p>Thanks to all you sweeties that have been reading along as I randomly get inspiration! You're the real heroes ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “Anna, please be careful.” Elsa’s voice sounded extremely concerned.</p><p>                “This sign has to hang just... right!” Anna insisted tugging on the banner that was tacked onto the wall, causing the ladder beneath her to wobble.</p><p>                “If we have to go to the hospital, I swear on all that is holy-“ Elsa muttered, hurrying over to steady the base.</p><p>                “Calm down, Elsa. I’m only like four feet off the ground.”</p><p>                “This is a ten-foot ladder, and you are at the top.”</p><p>                “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Anna muttered giving one final tug on the sign, which straightened it. “Perfect! I’m coming down now.”</p><p>                “Good.” Elsa sighed.</p><p>                “Whew. That made me feel just a little bit nauseous if I’m honest.” Anna huffed as her feet touched the ground again. “I’ve never had an issue with heights before, though. So that’s weird.”</p><p>                Anna felt that her sister was giving her a funny look, but she didn’t have the time to stop and ask her about it.</p><p>                “Does this table look equidistant to this table?” Anna asked as she flurried around the City Hall ballroom.</p><p>                “Yes, it does.”</p><p>                “And this one?”</p><p>                “Stop fretting, Anna. The place looks great.”</p><p>                “Really?”</p><p>                “Yes, really. This Veteran’s Dance is going to be amazing.” Elsa assured her, coming to loop her arm through Anna’s. “Now let’s go get dinner. I was thinking hamburgers at the diner down the street.”</p><p>                “Mmm.” Anna pulled a small face.</p><p>                “What?”</p><p>                “I really don’t know why, but when Kristoff and I went there two nights ago I got <em>so </em>sick afterward. I think it was just food poisoning, but just the idea of eating a burger right now.” She gave a dramatic shudder.</p><p>                “Hmm.” Elsa made a small noise. “Well, I suppose we can find something else.”</p><p>                “We could just go back to your house?”</p><p>                “<em>My </em>house, huh?” Elsa chuckled.</p><p>                “What?” Anna gave her a confused look. “It’s always been <em>your </em>house?”</p><p>                “Yes, but you used to live there too.” Elsa nudged Anna with her hip as they walked out of the City Hall, locking up behind them.</p><p>                “Oh.” Anna blushed a little.</p><p>                “So, have you and Kristoff talked about… I don’t know, getting married?”</p><p>                “I think so.”</p><p>                “You think so?” Elsa looked amused.</p><p>                “Yeah. Just the other day he was talking about making big plans… that’s what he meant by big plans, I’m almost certain. I told him we’d talk more about it after the Dance. Which is <em>tomorrow.</em> Oh, gosh, it makes me so nervous to even think about.”</p><p>                “The dance? Or possibly getting married?”</p><p>                “The dance! What if nobody comes? What if nobody likes it? I’ve worked myself to pure exhaustion. Did I tell you I almost fell asleep standing up last night? I went to bed at 7 o’clock! I think Kristoff thought something was seriously wrong with me. If people don’t like this dance, I might just fade out of existence.”</p><p>                “You did tell me that. Anna, believe me, the dance is going to be fantastic.” Elsa patted her hand. “Now… would you want to get married to Kristoff?”  </p><p>                “Oh, absolutely!” Anna skipped a little as they walked making Elsa giggle.</p><p>                “You haven’t really known each other for that long.”</p><p>                “I know! But it feels like I’ve known him my whole life. We just… understand each other. You know? And besides. I’m too old to wait around, especially if I want children, which I do…” Before Elsa could shake her head and make a comment about how she wasn’t too old Anna plowed on, suspicious of all the questioning. “Why? Do you not think I should marry Kristoff or something?”</p><p>                “No, no. I love Kristoff! I’d be more than happy if he became my brother-in-law.”</p><p>                “Well, then why are you asking all these questions?”</p><p>                “I just wanted to be sure that you’re sure…” Elsa then let her words trail off and she bit her lip thoughtfully.</p><p>                Anna stopped walking and pulled Elsa to a stop. “If you have something to say, spit it out.”</p><p>                She was startled at the way Elsa peered at her. It was a careful, thoughtful gaze.</p><p>                “Elsa, what is it?”</p><p>                “Anna, when was the last time you had your monthly flow?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Nice Work If You Can Get It"<br/>as with all these songs, there's like a million versions. But my favorite is by Mel Torme! </p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, my next chapter will come a bit quicker *laughs nervously*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Orange Colored Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As everybody is well aware the world has been positively insane, so it took me a bit to get this chapter out.<br/>I hope this at least brings a small amount of joy to your day!<br/>Stay safe everybody! Much love to you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            Kristoff hadn’t seen Anna much over the past few days because she had been so immersed in preparation for the Veterans Dance. He hadn’t doubted that she was busy (in fact, he was worried she was overworking herself because she seemed especially exhausted), but it was another thing entirely seeing the proof of her labor when they walked into City Hall, arm and arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Somehow, she had turned a dingy, old room into something immaculate and sophisticated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            They were some of the first people to arrive, so he took a moment to enjoy how pristine everything looked before people began filling the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Wow.” He whispered in amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You think it looks okay?” She glanced up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Anna, this looks absolutely amazing! You’ve worked some kind of magic on this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, well thanks.” She let out a small breath of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m serious. This is… amazing. I don’t have any other words for it. You’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Instinctively he leaned down and dropped a kiss to her cheek, and she smiled at him for a moment. Then her brow furrowed slightly, and she opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but his sisters had arrived (noisily) and came rushing over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Anna! Anna! Anna! This is amazing! It looks exactly like the ballroom in Cinderella!” Elois grabbed her hands and began bouncing on the tips of her toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, well I don’t know about that.” Anna laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “But it does! It’s enchanting!” Nora spoke up, her eyes bright and shining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Anna gave him an amused look, but before he could complement her abilities again she was pulled away by little hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Kristoff stayed mostly at their table, watching as people filtered in, and Anna was passed about from person to person. He allowed himself to admire her flitting about, so graceful and personable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He started to get the impression that she’s worried about something, though. The moment she thought no one was looking her brow would furrow and she would chew on her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Yet, whenever she would glance up and catch his eye she would smile brightly as if nothing was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Kristoff Bjorgman?” An unfamiliar voice made him turn and he came face to face with a severe looking white-haired woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He recognized her from a photograph Ryder once showed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mrs. Naturra.” Kristoff held out his hand to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Call me Yelena, please.” The stoic look on her face softened slightly into a smile. “It’s so good to finally meet you. This is my daughter, Honeymaren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The young woman who had been standing off to the side gave a wide smile that reminded him so much of Ryder it’s almost frightening. She then quickly stepped up and gave him a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Thank you for doing this.” She muttered and quickly stepped back before he could even really return her embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He noticed her eyes were a bit misty, and suddenly he felt a lump rising in the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He hadn’t realized he would be so emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Erm.” Kristoff coughed quickly. “You’re welcome. Though I haven’t really done anything. This is all Anna. Oh, and here’s her sister Elsa now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Elsa came over and said hello, introducing herself to the women, and Kristoff allowed them to direct the conversation. Then his mother joined them and gave a rather watery embrace to Yelena and then Kristoff found himself clearing his throat again to keep from crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Several other people that they knew from town passed by and said hello, raving about how wonderful City Hall looked, and Kristoff was grateful for the excuse to gush about Anna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Anna fluttered back over and introduced herself to Yelena and Honeymaren, then had to excuse herself to begin the event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had planned out everything to a ‘T’, starting with entertainment during dinner (an old army theater group had volunteered themselves to put on a show), then stories from local soldiers; some were about mishaps that left everyone in stitches and some were about fallen friends.</span>
</p><p><span>            Though Kristoff certainly wasn’t one for public speaking, it felt like he’d be doing Ryder a disservice if he couldn’t get up in front of a few people (well, it was more like a few hundred) and tell everyone that Ryder was a hero. </span> </p><p>
  <span>            So, he gulped and stood in front of a microphone and tried not to make too much eye contact with Yelena, who was silently crying. He stumbled through what was, in his opinion, a poor tribute to his friend, but when he sat back down Anna grabbed his hand tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That was beautiful, honey,” Anna whispered to him with teary eyes.</span>
</p><p> <span>“You did so good, baby.” His mother leaned over to give him a pat on his hand.</span></p><p> <span>“Thanks.” He huffed, then stared up at the stage again, trying not to steer the conversation away from himself.</span></p><p> <span>A few more men had shared, then Anna gave a quick speech about how her father had suffered from shell-shock after the first war and never really recovered because he didn’t have friends to help him through it. She then expressed her hope that the Veteran’s Dance could become a regular occurrence in their community and she was met with riotous applause that most certainly meant ‘yes’.</span></p><p>
  <span>            She then invited the band to the stage to begin the dancing portion of the evening and beckoned Elsa so they could sing together. People began to move towards the dance floor, but he stayed in his seat, watching Anna as she performed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He was struck by how radiant she looked. She was practically glowing. He felt a huge surge of pride at the thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be going home with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> <span>“Please tell me you’re going to marry that girl?” A stern voice startled Kristoff from his reverie.</span></p><p> <span>He turned to see Yelena looking at him closely.</span></p><p> <span>“Um. Yes. Actually. I am. Or I’m going to ask her at least. I’ve actually got a ring at home.”</span></p><p> <span>“Good.” Yelena nodded then her serious face cracked into a small smile. “Ryder would have been absolutely tickled pink that you’re going to be marrying the same girl you painted onto your plane.”</span></p><p>
  <span>            “I-uh.” Kristoff blinked in surprise then felt himself let out a laugh. “You noticed that, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Not much gets by me.” Yelena shrugged and leaned back in her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Kristoff thought she might be done talking, so he looked back to the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Thank you,” Yelena said suddenly after a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What for?” Kristoff turned to her a bit confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “For painting Anna on your plane. I know… I know it meant a lot to Ryder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh.” He looked down at his hands. “It wasn’t all that much, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No, it meant everything to him. He wrote to me, you know. Telling me that he had a friend that was looking out for him. He had a hard time making good friends when he was younger, and he relied so much on Honey… I was so scared when he left… so, I was grateful he’d found a brother in arms like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m sorry I couldn’t… I couldn’t keep him safe.” Kristoff choked around the lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No. Don’t do that. I won’t hear anything about it.” Yelena leaned forward and patted his hand firmly. “It wasn’t your fault and we’re at a party. Let’s enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Kristoff let out a laugh, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The songs Anna and Elsa had prepared came to an end and the sisters gave a bow and came back to their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey, that was beautiful!” Kristoff opened his arms and Anna willingly came and perched on the edge of his knee. “You were amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I was so nervous!” Anna said, her cheeks flushed. “I thought I was going to throw up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Kristoff saw Elsa give Anna an indecipherable look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Because I was nervous,” Anna said again quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Well, you couldn’t tell. You were incredible.” Kristoff gave her a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Do you two sing together often?” Honeymaren leaned forward and directed the question more towards Elsa then anybody else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “We used to when we were little, but just for fun,” Elsa replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Or when our parents made us at church,” Anna added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m impressed." Honeymaren gushed. "You could give the Andrews Sisters a run for their money.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Thank you,” Elsa said, her pale face more colored than Kristoff had ever seen it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “We really need that third part to round us out.” Anna giggled and turned to him. “What do you say, Kristoff? Would you like to be part of the Arendelle Sisters stage act?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Absolutely not,” Kristoff said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, what a shame. You’ve got such a beautiful voice.” Elsa teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey, quit giving away my secrets or my Ma will make me sing in her church choir.” Kristoff gave a feigned shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What was that, sweetie?” Bulda leaned over from where she had been scolding his little brother Gordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Nothing!” Kristoff said quickly. “What do you say about a dance, Anna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Oh, not yet! I’m exhausted.” She sighed leaning into his shoulder a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             He gave her a curious look then. He’d never known Anna to refuse a dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Oh, I’m fine! Just… still got the jitters from performing, is all. Would you mind getting me some water, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “’ course.” He gave her another curious glance before he rose to his feet, Anna slipping off his lap. “Be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            When he came back, glass of water in hand, most of their table had disbanded. His mother and siblings were nowhere to be found, Elsa and Honeymaren were standing off to the side, chatting animatedly, and he saw Yelena walking in the direction of the restrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Anna was right where he left her, watching the dancers, and Kristoff noticed that the concerned expression had returned to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Anna? Are you alright?” He asked, pulling up a chair close to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hmm?” She startled as if she were surprised to find him sitting next to her, but she then gave him a wide smile. “Yeah! I mean. Yes, I’m fine. Sorry. Thank you for getting me a drink! I’m positively parched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Baby, everyone is really loving your party, you can stop worrying about it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mhmm.” She nodded, drawing her bottom lip in between her teeth and looking away quickly. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Well then what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you worried about?” He gently grabbed her hand. “Because I know that <em>something </em>is bothering you. You’ve had that look any time you think no one's watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m fine, really.” Anna insisted, softening when she looked at him. She quickly downed her glass of water then hopped up. “Now, how about that dance you offered me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “If you’re sure you are up for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Definitely! Let’s go.” She pulled him out to the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Whatever it was that was troubling her seemed to disappear. The band played a few fast songs that had been popular right after the war, and Anna had to teach him the dance moves as they went along, but she did so happily, giggling as he missed several of the fast-paced steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            When the music finally slowed down, he pulled her close into his chest, and swayed to the beat carefully, tucking his chin over her head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I really used to hate dancing, actually,” Kristoff told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh?” Anna muttered into his chest, sounding amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah. I don’t mind it so much now when I get to do it with you.” He squeezed her gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah?” Anna giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah. You make everything better.” He whispered. “I just… I want you to be my dance partner forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Anna pulled back slightly to look at him closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Do you mean that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Well, yes. Of course…” He was suddenly caught up with how gorgeous she looked and plowed forward without thinking too much about it. “I want to marry you, Anna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Really?” She gasped, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yes, if you want that, too. I actually have a ring… that I didn’t bring, oh fuck.” He began to panic as Anna gave a strangled sounding sob. “Fuck! I’m doing this all wrong, I’m sorry, Anna! I’m no good at this stuff, and I know we said we’d talk about big plans </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> this dance was over, but I love you and I think you are the most extraordinary person I’ve ever met- Oh, shit, you’re really crying. I’m sorry this is all too soon for you, isn’t it? I’m sorry, forget I said anything-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No!” Anna shook her head quickly and he realized she was smiling and laughing while she wiped tears from her cheeks. “No, it’s not too soon at all! Like you said before, we’re too old to beat around the bush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “So, you admit that I’m getting old, huh?” He couldn’t help but tease, feeling a wave of relief wash over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, stop.” She playfully hit his chest. “I… I’m crying because I’m happy and because… well because… I think I might be pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The band had started to play a new Nat King Cole song that was a bit faster, but it was as if the music suddenly stopped altogether. Every person had magically disappeared from the dance floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Even he felt strangely detached from his body. In fact, he was fairly certain his heart had stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            It was just Anna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            His beautiful, beautiful Anna looking nervously up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I mean,” her brow crimped again, and she bit her lip, “I’m not completely sure. I could be wrong. I might not be… but I’ve been feeling sorta strange, and Elsa pointed it out last night. I realized that I’m late on my cycle-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You’re pregnant?” He repeated, feeling his heart start beating again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I think so… Are… are you mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mad?” He breathed and grasped her shoulders carefully. “How could I be mad!? Anna, you’re gonna have a baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Her eyes looked a little more hopeful and she nodded softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The joy that swooped over him made his heart rate double-time as if it was trying to catch up on the few beats that it missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “A baby!?” He repeated scooping her up and spinning her around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Anna let out a delighted squeal but then shushed him. “Don’t be so loud! Do you want everyone to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Right.” He stopped spinning her, remembering that they were surrounded by people but still gave a giddy whisper. “Anna we’re gonna have a baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mhmm.” She giggled back. “We are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh shit. My mom specifically asked me not to knock you up before we were married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “She did not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Well, not in those words, but pretty much…Hey, let’s get married! Right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “You’re clearly overly excited, and not thinking straight.” Anna laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “We can’t get married right now!” She gestured to the party around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Why not? We’re here at City Hall, and the municipal clerk is here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Yeah, his name’s Mattias. I saw him here with his wife earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Do you really think he’ll marry us right now, though?” Anna gave him a skeptical look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “It wouldn’t hurt to ask. He owes me a favor for the last time I fixed his car, anyway. I don’t have your ring with me, but we can do it without… If… If you want to get married right this second, that is. We don’t have to. It was just a suggestion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “But you want to marry me? Right now?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Her eyes were glittering hopefully, so he kissed her in earnest. “Yes. The sooner the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She grinned. “Then let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Orange Colored Sky by Nat King Cole came out in the late summer of 1950 and became popular that fall - so what I'm saying is, I had the perfect excuse to use one of my favorite songs of ALL TIME as a chapter title for this fic. :)</p><p>If you haven't looked any of the songs I've mentioned thus far, please please please look at this one. It's wonderful and I want to bless you all with it (and it really has major Kristanna vibes for the overall feel of this fic) </p><p>AND AS ALWAYS! thank you to Liv (ahtohallan_calling on ao3) for being my beta and reading all my TERRIBLE versions first! You're a peach and I love you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. You Go To My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy some fluffiness :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>             Anna was roused from a dead sleep by Sven licking her hand and whining to be let outside. Even just cracking her eyelids open told her it was just barely past dawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Sven.” She groaned, her voice thick and groggy. “Why don’t you lick Kristoff, huh? Is it because you know I’ll actually get up and let you out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Sven gave a whine of confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Fine.” She grumbled, stumbling out of bed, and shuffling to the back door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             When she braced herself on the door jam, waiting for Sven to finish his business, something caught the early light and glinted directly into her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Ugh.” She moaned trying to figure out what was blinding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             That’s when her eyes went to something on her hand. Her left hand and ring finger to be exact, where a sparkling rock was catching the sunshine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             A </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> sparkling rock with a little yellow diamond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             She gasped in remembrance of the previous evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Then without even closing the back door, no doubt letting in the cold air of the morning, she rushed back into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Kristoff!” She squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Hmm? Huh? What’s wrong?” He sat up quickly rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Yeah!” Anna giggled, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips, even though they both still had morning breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Mm.” Kristoff hummed, still sleepy. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the wake-up call… but, why, may I ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Can a wife not kiss her husband first thing in the morning?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             His eyes popped open fully then. “We got married last night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Yep! We got married last night!” She giggled, crawling fully into his lap and then holding out her hand to admire the ring he’d slipped on her finger the moment they’d got home. “And it was all your idea, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “You said yes, so that’s on you.” Nuzzled his nose into her neck, sending shivers down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I did, didn’t I?” She let out a small, contented sigh. “And it wound up being the most beautiful wedding I could have asked for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Kristoff pulled back slightly, and Anna could tell he was worried. “Was it really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I just… it wasn’t very conventional, and you deserve a special wedding with all the bits and bobs. Pretty decorations and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I had already decorated the ballroom!” Anna insisted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “We got married in a plain old office, though.” Kristoff chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Yes, but I had everything I needed! I had on a beautiful dress-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “It wasn’t white though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Do you think I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> a white dress.” She gave him an amused look and patted her tummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I guess you make a fair point.” He laughed and pulled her a bit closer, his eyes sparkling as they regarded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “And I had pretty flowers-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “You stole a centerpiece from the tables in the ballroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Stole is a strong word.” Anna countered. “I borrowed them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Did you put them back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Of course not! It was my wedding bouquet! I’m going to dry the flowers and save it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Stole.” Kristoff muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “The florist donated them, anyway.” Anna huffed. “Quit interrupting me and let me tell you how perfect my wedding was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Of course. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “My sister was there to give me away, and she cried because she was so happy for me. Then your mom was there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> cried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “What did I say about interrupting?” Anna pretended to be stern, but she did a poor job of hiding her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Forgive me, continue.” He replied with mock severity and mimed zipping his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “There was good music in the background,” Anna continued and began stroking his hair from his eyes, “and we found somebody to take our picture, and I got to dance afterwards and celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I especially enjoyed our celebrations after we got home.” Kristoff raised a mischievous eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Hey!” Anna playfully swatted his chest though she had a pleasant soreness from their escapades, and she couldn’t help but blush at the memory. “I’m talking about my wedding, not the honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “You enjoyed it too.” He said, sliding his hands to her hips, his voice low and so certain it made another shiver run through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I did. But you didn’t ask me what my favorite part about the wedding was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “What was your favorite part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You. You were definitely the best part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              His face softened considerably then, and he leaned in to give her a quick kiss then placed his hand across her abdomen. “You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> my favorite part. I can’t quite believe my luck, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You know, I might not actually be pregnant.” Anna pointed out though she felt her heart expand at the sight of his massive hand cradling her stomach. “I could just be really late. That has happened before. I mean, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> late, but, it’s a possibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Then we’d better get down to business. Got to carry on the family name and all, Mrs. Bjorgman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              Anna burst out laughing. “You’ve got a one-track mind this morning, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Well, my mother already knows about the baby, and if we don’t give her a grandchild in 9 months, she will have an absolute conniption fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You told her!?” Anna gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You think I had to? We gave her five minutes notice on our wedding, and I didn’t have your ring with me! She knew exactly what was going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              This left Anna giggling again. “I guess we weren’t very subtle. But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask me before you found out about the baby. So, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> we got married. Or that’s what I’m going to tell myself, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Works for me.” He grinned and pulled her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               Their lips had only just touched when Sven came barreling back in the room and jumped on the bed with cold, muddy paws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               While Kristoff wrangled the dog and cleaned him off and Anna took care of the linens she found herself wondering how her life had become so beautiful. She briefly thought about sending a thank you card to the idiot she had been previously engaged to. She could put ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you for being completely inept when it came to engines because without your ignorance I might not have met the love of my life. We will be accepting wedding gifts at the following address should you so wish to congratulate us.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                But then Kristoff came up behind her and kissed her neck and she quickly abandoned all thoughts that weren’t about her husband and all the wonderful things that were in their future.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'You Go To My Head' - by Frank Sinatra<br/>The song that started this whole thing felt like a good way to end this story :) </p><p>I'll probably add some one-shots that are connected to this universe just so you all have the satisfaction of knowing that Kristoff and Anna's baby in this universe is extra cute (because she's definitely pregnant)!</p><p>Thank you all for reading along and humoring me as I fiddled with this time period! All the lovely comments have meant the world to me! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also I'll be doing the completely predictable thing of naming this fic and all the chapters after songs. </p><p>"If I Knew You Were Comin' I'd Have Baked a Cake" - there are a million fantastic versions of this song but I like the Lou Monte version (which isn't entirely accurate to my 1950 timestamp but WHO CARES)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>